Los Ojos Melados de RJ Lupin
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: Entre a la habitación de un salto, la bestia que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala se irguió mostrando toda su altura, reconociéndome, paso una de sus grandes garras por mi lomo y luego, se alejo, sus ojos dorados me observaron y entonces escuche su voz en mi cabeza " Hola- dijo el licántropo-" "Hola- respondí en un susurro"
1. Chapter 1

_**Los ojos melados de R.J.L**_

_******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

___Entre a la habitación de un salto, la bestia que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala se irguió mostrando toda su altura, reconociéndome, paso una de sus grandes garras por mi lomo y luego, se alejo, sus ojos dorados me observaron y entonces escuche su voz en mi __cabeza " Hola- dijo el licántropo-" "Hola- respondí en un susurro"_

* * *

!HOLA!

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi segunda historia...

No debía haber subido esto antes de terminar "En el Nido de la Serpiente" pero es que no pude evitarlo, sin duda REMUS Y HERMIONE son una de mis parejas favoritas, por que la verdad... yo AMO a Remus John Lupin.

espero que os guste...

apenas voy iniciando y digo desde ahora, no actualizare tan seguido esta historia... por lo menos no hasta que culmine con mi Dramione... tratare de cargar otro capitulo durante las próximas semanas, pero no prometo nada.

Un chap corto... pero es el primero, aun falta mucho.

en fin, espero su aprobación.

un beso

a Leer :D

* * *

_**Capitulo uno: "La petición de Ted"**_

El reloj en la pared marcaba las seis en punto y las cosas en el número doce de Grimmauld Place estaban vueltas arriba. Molly estaba terminando la cena, o por lo menos eso intentaba porque cada cinco minutos dejaba su tarea para gritarle a los gemelos que pararan sus absurdos juegos.

Fred y George, que estaban en el angosto pasillo adjuntos a la cocina mostraban a Ronald, Harry y Ginny sus nuevas bombas de carbón azulado, la mercancía más innovadora de sortilegios, y los tres espectadores miraban absortos la demostración de los hermanos pelirrojos, mientras ignoraban completamente los gritos de la matriarca desde la cocina. En extremo del comedor Arthur Kingsley y Sirius con junto al animado retrato de Albus miraban la escena divertidos, claro que ninguno se atrevía a reírse a viva voz, temían que la ira de Molly Weasley cambiara su dirección hacia ellos.

Pero la situación tanto en la esquina contraria de la mesa, como en la segunda planta de la Honorable casa de los Black era muy diferente.

Hermione estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, había intentado estudiar durante las últimas cuatro horas, pero justo ese día todos habían decidido quedarse en casa, y por si fuera poco, hacer mucho más ruido que de costumbre, era como si ninguno entendiera que a ella solo le sobraban siete días para repasar todo antes de sus finales, si osaba suspenderlos, toda su carrera de medimaga se iría al caño, pero claro, a nadie le importaba eso, con tal, Ron y Harry ya trabajan en el ministerio con Kingsley, los gemelos seguían con sus numerosas tiendas por todo Londres, Ginny tenía su exitosa carrera de cazadora con ese estúpido equipo de Quidditch, Sirius daba clases en Hogwarts, y Arthur Tenia su departamento de asuntos Muggles, como siempre. Así que si ella perdía los últimos tres años de estudios exhaustivos por no poder estudiar para su maldito final, pues nadie se daría cuenta.

Bufando molesta, cerro el libro que tenia al frente y se incorporo dando un portazo al salir de la cocina – aunque ninguno de los presentes lo noto- por su mente paso la posibilidad de salir, quizás tomar un poco de aire y calmarse pero la descarto, no tenía ganas de irse de ahí, o por lo menos no de caminar alrededor del barrio, así que subió las escaleras sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente lo hizo como autómata, camino por caminar sin repasar a donde iría.

Reparo en su vía al percatarse que estaba cruzando el pasillo del segundo piso, y sonrió como una idiota por no haberlo considerado antes, camino un poco más rápido hasta llegar a la ultima habitación en el pasillo y asomando su cabeza por el marco, vio a la única persona que sería capaz de hacerla sentir de buen humor, y para que mentir, hacerla sentir feliz en ese momento.

Ted Remus Lupin, o como todos le decían por cariño, Teddy, jugaba animadamente con una pequeña nave espacial sin percatarse que una castaña lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

Hermione observo al pequeño niño de casi cuatro años ahora, con cabello azul eléctrico y sonrisa socarrona por algunos minutos antes de entrar definitivamente a la habitación de metamorfogo. Al entrar soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que Teddy la miraba sonriendo y su cabello se tornaba castaño, idéntico al de la bruja que tomaba asiento a su lado, el solía hacer eso cuando la veía, era algo así como su saludo personal, pues solo lo hacía con ella.

- ¡Mione! – dijo Ted estirando los brazos para tirarse encima de la castaña

- ¡Teddy cielo! – dijo ella envolviendo al niño entre sus brazos y acostándose en la pequeña cama, con el tumbado en su pecho - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy Bien – aseguro Teddy jugando con un riso castaño - ¿y tú?

- Muy bien también – dijo ella mirando la cabeza del niño, repleta de pelo perfectamente liso, tan castaño como el suyo propio - ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu cabello hoy?

- A mí también me gusta el tuyo – dijo el niño levantando el rostro para mirar a la bruja – es algo así – en un pestañeo el cabello antes liso, ahora caía en desordenados y pequeños bucles por la cara angelical de Ted – ahora soy como tu

- A ti se te ve mejor – aseguro – Pero anda ponlo liso, me gusta acariciarlo en su estado natural – y antes de culminar, cabello entre los dedos de la castaña volvía a ser absolutamente liso- Gracias – dijo ella riendo.

- De nada – dijo el niño acostándose de nuevo en el pecho de Hermione, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, cosa que hacía a menudo – ¿cuándo llegaste?

- En la tarde – respondió ella distraídamente

- ¿Y por qué no viniste a verme antes? – dijo el metamorfogo haciendo pucheros

- Estaba tratando de estudiar – susurro acariciando la pequeña espalda del niño- pero tus tíos y tu padrino no me han dejado, están haciendo mucho ruido.

- La abuela Molly seguro que los regaña – susurro de vuelta con un deje de malicia, propia de un niño de su edad – mi Papi siempre dice que ella los castiga aunque yo no lo vea.

- ¿Tu padre dice eso? – pregunto la castaña, apretando sus labios para no reírse, seguro que Remus le decía eso a Teddy para que él no se portara mal con Molly, aunque Ted nunca lo hacía, con nadie

- Si – respondió asintiendo rápidamente el niño – y mi padrino también me lo ha dicho.

- Claro, seguro que a Harry lo ha castigado mucho – explico Hermione.

- Si – volvió a asentir confirmándolo – y a tío Ron también ¿a ti no cierto?

- No – dijo ella- porque yo me porto bien, como tú.

- Ya – dijo el – te extrañe mucho, le pregunte a mi papi si podíamos ir a buscarte, pero me dijo que estabas muy ocupada.

- Yo también te extrañe tesoro – Hermione apretó mas al pequeño niño que hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella, la verdad es que adoraba a Teddy – lamento no haber venido antes prometo que no sucede de nuevo.

- ¿en verdad? – dijo este esperanzado

- En verdad – aseguro

- Bien - dijo el – Te Quiero Mione

- Yo te quiero mas – aseguro- hey Teddy, ¿no olvidas algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo distraídamente, pero de inmediato salto del pecho de la castaña – tu beso – chillo como si hubiese olvidado algo de vida o muerte – lo lamento – susurro acercando su rostro al de la castaña besando intensamente su mejilla –

- Así está mejor – dijo ella, acercándose y devolviéndole el beso en su pequeña y sonrosada mejilla – pero me voy a vengar.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto con voz divertida, Teddy conocía perfectamente las venganzas de Mione-

- Así – chillo ella, y sus manos bajaron hasta la tripa del niño, y comenzó a hacerle su rutina diaria de cosquillas – para que aprendas a no olvidarte de mi beso

- Mione – grito entre risas el pequeño niño que se retorcía en el pecho de su atacante – para – suplicaba sin muchas ganas

- Está bien – dijo ella acostando a él sobreexcitado niño en la cama – pero te daré muchos besos entonces – Hermione se recostó a un lado de Teddy y beso todo su rostro, sus mejillas su frente y su nariz, provocando pequeñas risitas por parte del metamorfogo.

- Me dan cosquillas en la nariz – susurro él como si fuera un gran secreto – cuando beso a mi papi así, también le dan cosquillas

- Es que tú te pareces mucho a él – aseguro la castaña, y volteo el rostro observando toda la habitación– y hablando de él ¿dónde está tu papi?

- Baño – respondió solamente, dándole a entender a Hermione, que Remus se estaba dando una ducha.

- Ya – dijo ella

- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA! – se escucho el grito de Molly desde la cocina – Teddy cielo, baja a cenar.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto la castaña incorporándose, y ya de pie tomo la mano del niño para ayudarlo a bajar

- Si – respondió Teddy tomándose de la mano de Hermione para salir de cuarto.

Cuando apenas cruzaban la puerta Hermione escucho como el picaporte de la habitación que quedaba justo al frente a la de Ted giraba, dejando ver a un recién bañado Remus Lupin, con el pelo aun húmedo y abotonando la camisa que traía a medio poner.

- Hermione – dijo Remus mirando a la castaña que se había quedado paralizada en el marco, siendo literalmente arrastrada por qué pequeño niño de pelo ahora negro como la noche – no sabía que estabas con Teddy

- Yo, Ehh, Si, subí hace unos momentos – respondió apartando la mirada de su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y padre del pequeño niño que tiraba de su mano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Ted Lupin Por Merlín deja de tirar así de Hermione – regaño con voz seria el licántropo a su hijo que soltó la mano de la castaña y cruzo sus pequeños brazos en su pecho - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mirando al la castaña que tenía sus ojos fijos en el piso del pasillo.

- Yo, Bi-bien – respondió, y se maldijo a sí misma en su mente, no entendía por qué últimamente desde unos meses hacia acá, estar a solas con ese hombre la ponía tan nerviosa, pero armándose de su valor Gryffindor, si es que aun quedaba algo de ello, alzo su rostro y miro los Dorados ojos de Lupin - ¿y tú?

- Bien – respondió el sonriendo dulcemente – un poco agotado, pero bien.

- ¿Un día duro en el ministerio? – Pregunto, Después de la guerra Remus había entrado en el departamento de regulación y ahora protección de criaturas mágicas, era el jefe de todo el piso-

- Un poco – asintió – Un grupo de Muggles tuvo que pasar por el ministerio para corregirles la memoria y curarlos porque unos centauros "jugaron" un poco con ellos

- ¿centauros? – pregunto – no es propio de ellos

- No, no lo es- respondió – pero estos eran un tanto extraños.

- Ya- dijo ella

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes? – pregunto el hombre de cabellos castaños, ya un poco canoso.

- En teoría – susurro con voz cansada – pero los gemelos terminaron su nueva invención y la demostración no me dejo concentrar demasiado.

- Así que por eso eran los Gritos de Molly – comento el

- Exacto – contesto ella sonriendo

- ¡Se olvidan de mí! – chillo Ted mirándolos con impaciencia desde el suelo – ¡Muero de Hambre!

- Lo lamento cielo – respondió Hermione percatándose del estado del niño- Venga Bajemos

- ¿Vienes Papi? – pregunto Teddy mirando a su padre

- En un momento – respondió el hombre – adelántate con Mione.

- Bien – dijo el niño sonriendo y comenzado a jalar de nuevo el brazo de la castaña.

Remus observo como la menuda bruja era arrastrada por su pequeño hijo que ahora traía el cabello con un tono naranja casi rojo, muy Weasley se podía decir, ese que utilizaba cuando tenía hambre y sonrió. Recorrió con la mirada todo e trayecto del niño y la bruja hasta que Hermione giro su rostro para mirarlo, sonriéndole se perdió escaleras abajo .El licántropo se quedo parado unos minutos al frente de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, pensando… agradecía enormemente a toda su familia, pero sobre todo a Hermione que había estado con su pequeño niño desde siempre.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde en la segunda planta de la casa que ahora compartían con Canuto, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, jugando con su hijo – ya que al llegar de Ministerio, había huido de las charlas incesantes de Sirius y sus posibles conquistas de verano, de lo Gritos de Ron contra su hermana y Harry – Por fin se decidió a bajar, Tenia que cenar, no habia otra opción.

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con todos esperándolo ansiosos en la mesa, tomo asiento aun lado de su hijo, que hablaba con Hermione sobre lo que había hecho por la tarde.

- ¿y Bien Remus? – dijo Sirius desde su puesto

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el licántropo arrugando el seño

- No se supone que ibas a subir a ducharte y bajarías para conversar con nosotros – comento con voz tranquila canuto, apuntando con su dedo a Kingsley y Arthur que no miraban la escena

- Me entretuve con Mi Hijo Sirius

- Ya- pero los ojos del animago reflejaban un deje de astucia, ese que brillaba a menudo cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts – entiendo

- ¿Qué sucedió con los Centauros Remus? – Pregunto Arthur desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Pues cuando regrese a casa, los estaban procesando, los juzgaran la semana que viene – explico el licántropo

- Entiendo, en verdad el caso es complicado, ellos no suelen comportarse de esa forma – comento el Hombre pelirrojo

- Es cierto – aseguro – por eso los investigaran también.

El Resto de la cena trascurrió con normalidad, hablando sobre el ministerio, sobre sus correspondientes trabajos. Pero Remus tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, estaba absorto mirando como su hijo reía y jugaba mientras se tomaba su crema de espinacas – la cual odiaba- sin si quiera tratar de evitarlo, porque estaba tan concentrado en Hermione, que no se fajaba en lo que comía.

Luego de cenar, El licántropo se incorporo y percibió como su hijo lo miraba y al instante se ponía de pie también, el pequeño de cabellos azules, recorrió toda la mesa besando las mejillas de los presentes, para despedirse, pero antes de tomar la mano de su padre, se acerco hasta la castaña que lo miraba sonriendo y se colgó de su cuello abrazándola, deseándole buenas noches, y besando ambas mejillas.

* * *

Remus y su hijo subieron en silencio hasta el segundo piso, ambos entraron a la habitación de Ted, y este sin decir algo, cruzo la estancia entrando al baño para cepillare los dientes, mientras su padre lo esperaba sentado en su pequeña cama. Uno minutos después, Teddy salía del baño enfundado en su pijama de naves espaciales, preparado ya para dormir, trepo a la cama y se acostó a un lado de su padre que lo miraba sonriendo sentado en la esquina.

- Te cepillaste los dientes ¿cierto? – pregunto el licántropo, aunque sabía que si lo había hecho

- Si papi – respondió Ted asintiendo

- Bien, entonces ya estás listo para dormir – Remus se puso de pie, arropando a su hijo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la voz de su niño lo detuvo.

- Papi, ¿Por qué yo no tengo Mamá? – susurro

- Teddy – respondió Remus dándose la vuelta y acercándose a su hijo, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado – Claro que la tienes.

- Pero no está aquí – respondió este mirándolo

- Porque ella dio la vida por ti – contesto con voz quebrada el hombre, hablar sobre Dora, aun después de casi cuatro años de su muerte, le dolía – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Hoy cuando fui al parque con tía Ginny, un niño me pregunto, y le dije que había muerto, así que se burlo porque yo no tenía mamá y el sí – explico inocentemente - ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una mamá como todos los niños? No es justo.

- Teddy, tu si tienes mamá, Nymphadora – dijo tomando la foto de la bruja de cabello rosa chicle, con un pequeño bebe recién nacido de cabellos azueles, que descansaba en la mesa de noche de su hijo – Ella está contigo, aquí – y con su dedo toco el pecho de del niño, donde latía su pequeño corazón.

- Yo sé – susurro Teddy mirando como su madre alzaba el rostro en la foto que sostenía su papá, lo miraba sonreía y baja de nuevo sus ojos para observar al bebe que descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos – pero… ¿no puedo tener otra?

- ¿Otra? – pregunto Remus abriendo los ojos, jamás considero la idea de que Teddy pidiera tener una mamá, el no podía ver a otra mujer como había visto a Tonks.

- Si… yo tengo a Mami Dora aquí – explico señalando el mismo su corazón – pero me gustaría tener una conmigo justo aquí – dijo señalando el otro extremo de su cama

- ¿Tú quieres una mamá? – sin dejar de asombrarse por la petición de su pequeño niño

- Si… alguien como Mione – contesto con los ojos brillantes, ilusionado – que me cuide y me quiera como ella.

- Pero Hermione es muy joven para tener un Hijo – explico, aunque para ser honestos no es como si entre Hermione y Dora existiera una gran diferencia de edad, Hermione cumpliría 23 años en septiembre y si Dora estuviera Viva hubiese cumplido 29 –

- Pero ella siempre me dice que yo soy como su hijo –respondió el mirando con el seño fruncido a su padre.

- ¿eso te dice? – pregunto sonriendo el licántropo

- Si – aseguro-

- Ya – respondió Remus besando la frente de su pequeño- Bueno Ted, mejor hablar sobre esto luego, ya es tarde, será mejor que te acuestes

- Bien Papi – respondió el niño en medio de un bostezo – te quiero

- Y yo a ti hijo, Buenas noches.

* * *

El licántropo salió del cuarto de su hijo y camino hasta la sala de la casa, ya nadie andaba por ahí así que podía beberse un vaso de Whiskey en tranquilidad, ese fin de semana seria luna llena, y sus sentidos de lobo empezaban a excitarse por la proximidad del cambio. Al bajar el ultimo escalón, un dulce olor embriago sus sentidos, se dejo guiar por el, y sorprendido cruzo la estancia hasta la puerta de la sala, donde Hermione estaba sentada con los libros des instituto abiertos, repasando todo de nuevo.

- Remus – dijo ella alzando el rostro, sorprendida, no había escuchado a su profesor entrar –

- Yo lo siento – dijo este apenado por interrumpir, y aun desorientado por el fuerte y totalmente delicioso olor que despedía Hermione – no quería molestar

- Oh, no me molestas, para nada – respondió la castaña cerrando su tomo de anatomía- igual no creo poder estudiar, es solo que no te escuche, pensé que estabas con Teddy.

- Ya se ha dormido – repuso el licántropo, caminando hasta el bar de la sala, sirviéndose un trago seco, quizás así su cabeza se aclararía un poco – ¿quieres algo?

- Entiendo – dijo- El suele dormirse temprano, no da mucha guerra y no gracias, no bebo demasiado

- Si, lo sé – respondió sonriendo sentándose al frente de la leona – cada día esta más grande, más inteligente.

- Lo sé, es impresionante lo mucho que ha crecido – aseguro ella – ya se puede conversar con el por largos ratos.

- Si, justo ahora hablamos – dijo el ensombreciendo la mirada al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hijo, y sin saber por qué sintió que debía contárselo a la joven bruja - sobre su madre.

- ¿Te pregunto por Dora? – respondió ella en un susurro

- No – respondió – Me pregunto por que el no podía tener una mamá como todos los demás, que este con el

- Merlín – dijo Hermione que vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, con solo pensar como podía sentirse su pequeño y adorado niño – Pobre Teddy

- Me dijo que si el no podía tener una Mamá aquí con él, otra aparte de Dora, una nueva – explico.

- Y ¿Qué le dijiste? – esa situación lograba desencajar a la bruja, ella sabía que era no tener padres, pues había perdido a los suyos en la Guerra, aun cuando ella borro su memoria, los mortifagos los encontraron y los mataron como venganza hacia ella, y aun cuando ella tenía casi 23años los extrañaba a horrores.

- No le he respondió – dijo el

- ¿No has pensando en salir con alguien? – pregunto ella

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el hombre mirando a Hermione como si hubiese dicho algo completamente estúpido.

- En salir- replico – con alguien, darte otra oportunidad.

- Soy demasiado viejo para eso – respondió, pero la verdad era que Jamás lo había pensado, y estaba seguro que no podría hacerle eso al recuerdo de su amada esposa, el no podía estar con otra mujer que no fuera Nymphadora Tonks.

- Remus, tienes 42 ¿no? – pregunto sonriendo –

- Si – susurro el

- Bueno, no eres viejo, estas en lo que se dice la Flor de la edad – dijo tranquilamente la castaña – Además seguro que muchas morirían por salir con alguien como tú.

- Claro, con un viejo de 42 años, viudo, con un hijo pequeño y Licántropo – cometo riendo – el Hombre perfecto

- Bueno, eres experimentado, soltero, con un hermoso niño para disfrutar y formar una familia, eres atlético y mantienes tu físico por tu condición de hombre lobo, eres fiel – explico ella sin inmutarse, sin notar como sus palabras ruborizaban al hombre que tenia al frente – aparte de inteligente y muy educado… creo que tienes condiciones para encajar en la cintura del hombre perfecto

- Dicho así cualquiera lo creería – sonrió avergonzado –

- Solo digo que si quisieras empezar de nuevo podrías hacerlo – contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie-

- ¿y Tú? – pregunto de pronto el licántropo

- ¿yo qué?

- ¿no has pensado en salir con alguien?

- Yo, bueno digamos que no soy buena como pareja – respondió con un hilo de voz la castaña – suelen aburrirse de mi

- ¿Lo dices por Ron cierto?

- Por él y por todos – susurro, el fracaso de su relación don Ron aun le dolía, ella en verdad lo amaba, pero había terminado por arruinarlo, por ser aburrida y frígida, y ahora tenía que convivir con la insufrible noviecilla del pelirrojo -

- Pues serian una panda de idiotas todos entonces – contesto Remus poniéndose de pie – eres una gran bruja Hermione, si las cosas no han funcionado no debe haber sido por tu culpa.

- Una gran bruja – repitió – pero a que precio

- ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto confundido Lupin.

- Pase toda mi vida intentando ser la mejor, pero perdí muchos momentos por vivir ahogada por los libros, cada intento de relación la dañe por enfocarme en ser mejor académicamente que en vivir, así que puedo ser inteligente, brillante, pero estoy sola – respondió amargamente la castaña – Quizás un poco de Whiskey no esté mal – aseguro acercándose al bar sirviéndose una copa.

- Hermione, eres una gran mujer, brillante, buena, soltera y muy hermosa – repuso él, alagándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella hacia unos minutos- además creo que algún día, cuando será el momento, serás una gran Madre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sonriendo

- He visto como tratas a Teddy – contesto simplemente

- El es especial – susurro- es imposible no amarlo

- Lo se

- ¿Aun la amas verdad? – pregunto ella

- Con cada parte de mi alma – respondió, sabiendo que ella se refería a Dora.

- Ya – respondió, sintiéndose mal por el dolor que expresaba la voz de su querido profesor – supongo que por eso no has intentado conocer a alguien-

- Exacto – repuso – ¿tu, aun le quieres?

- Un poco – ella ya había logrado superar su amor por el pelirrojo, pero aun existía un pequeño sentimiento – y creo que no estoy lista para conocer a alguien.

- Entiendo – comento Lupin.

- Somos dos tristes almas solitarias – explico riendo –

- Eso parece – respondió el mirándola sonriendo-

- Tus ojos – comento ella mirando ojos melados ojos del hombre, que solían ser dorados, pero ahora estaban algo oscuros – entraras en fase pronto ¿no?

- El fin de semana – respondió

- Oh, claro, ya ha pasado un mes… ¿necesitas que cuide a Teddy?

- No, esta vez ir con Andromeda el fin de semana.

- Oh, bueno

- Bueno Hermione, es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Si, tienes razón – contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie –

- Buenas noches – dijo el caminando a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo el rostro y sonrió – y no repitas eso de que eres aburrida… no es cierto.

- Y tú no repitas que eres demasiado viejo para el amor… tampoco es cierto – repuso ella sonriendo – buenas noches.

* * *

Esa noche Remus no durmió, sus sentidos lo agobiaba siempre que la luna llena estaba cerca, pero esta vez no era eso lo que le quitaba el sueño, si no las conversaciones que había tenido con su hijo y su ex alumna. El aun amaba a dora, y eso no iba a cambiar por el momento, pero sabía que Teddy necesitaba un madre y el estaba dispuesto a dársela. Y aunque le costara admitirlo Hermione tenía razón, el tenia derecho a una segunda oportunidad, y estaba seguro que Nymphadora lo entendería.

El había tenido muchas propuestas para salir, de compañeras del ministerio, pero jamás le había interesado salir con alguien aparte de su difunta esposa… bueno si había alguien, siempre había habido alguien con quien en sus sueños más locos, tenía una relación, donde ella lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal como era, donde sentía lo mismo que el… pero era imposible, había sido imposible desde que la había conocido en su único año como profesor en Hogwarts, cuando la ahora hermosa mujer era una niña de 13 años, y ahora, que ella era toda una adulta era menos probable.

Hermione jamás sentiría lo mismo por él.

* * *

_N/A__**: Bueno esto es todo por ahora... espero sus Reviews con los comentarios y sugerencias ;) un beso y nos leemos pronto... por aquí o pore"En el Nido de la Serpiente"**_


	2. Chapter 2: La Primera Noche

_**Capitulo 2: La primera noche**_

_****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia. _

_****__****__Bueno pues, como lo prometí, lo mas rápido que pude, una semana y algo creo... no estoy segura, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi... les cuento que mientras escribo, me enamoro mas de Remus y del pequeño Teddy, No se si a ustedes les pasa igual, y si es asi DÉJENME SABERLO... me encanta leer sus comentarios, me animan a continuar_

_****__****__No prometo nada mas, por que el tercero aun esta en mi cabeza, ni siquiera lo he redactado,y hora estoy super dedicada con mi otro fic, pero empezare a escribirlo pronto, asi que espero subirlo durante este mes ¿vale? _

_****__****__Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias..._

_****__****__gracias por los Reviews :)_

_****__****__Un besote_

_****__****__a Leerr_

* * *

Sábado en la tarde, por fin Hermione había encontrado paz para poder repasar lo que le faltaba antes de presentar el último examen de su carrera como medimaga, Arthur y Molly habían vuelto esa misma mañana a la madriguera y Sirius tenía que regresar al castillo durante un par de días, para poder ponerse al día antes del inicio del nuevo curso. Ron y Harry se habían marchado hacia unas horas al campo de las Arpías de Hollyhead, Hoy había un partido realmente importante, uno de los principales en la temporada, así que habían ido a apoyar a Ginny.

Teddy se había marchado a casa de Andrómeda para pasar el fin de semana con su abuela, aprovechando así, que la luna llena llegaba y no tendría que ver a Remus luego de la transformación, el solía acabar agotado luego de salir de fase y Ted aun no entendía que su padre necesitaba descansar, o que podría estar de mal humor, sentirse mal, o simplemente querer estar solo por su condición natural.

Remus por su parte había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, Hermione no lo había visto, ni siquiera durante el almuerzo, ella había preparado comida suficiente para ambos, pero el licántropo no había aparecido, así que la castaña prefirió no molestarlo, sabía que Lupin solía ponerse un tanto irritado y de mal humor el día de su transformación, pero seguramente ese día en especial se encontraba mucho peor, desde la guerra , Sirius, Ron y Harry lo acompañaban los días de luna llena – ya que el pelirrojo y el niño que vivió se habían convertido en animagos para poder ser unos "buenos merodeadores" . Ella también lo había hecho, pero sus amigos no lo sabían, claro que lo de ser buena merodeadora no tenía nada que ver, aunque tenía algo en común con ellos, no estaba registrada en el ministerio. – pero Ginny le había pedido a Harry que la acompañara a una velada con sus compañeras de equipo luego de su "victoria segura" Ron había asegurado a los gemelos que ayudaría con la remodelación de la nueva franquicia de Sortilegios Weasley y Sirius no llegaría de Hogwarts a tiempo para la luna.

Así que Moony – como llamaban al Lobo interior de Remus- estaría solo esta noche. Bueno técnicamente solo, en el ático, por que Hermione se quedaría en casa con él, gracias a la Matalobos Remus se comportaba decentemente, permanecía obediente en el ático, no causaba problemas, así que no había peligro en estar en la misma casa con un licántropo convertido.

Cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, Hermione cerró el libro de pociones curativas, tenía todo el día estudiando y hasta para ella, había sido suficiente. Recogió sus cosas y subió con parsimonia las escaleras, su habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, junto debajo del ático, donde se suponía que ya estaba Moony, esperando a su vieja amiga… pero no era así, Lupin estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían a la tercera planta, con la cabeza gacha, oculta entre sus manos, Hermione quedo estática al pie del primer escalón, observando atónita la escena, jamás había visto a Remus, tan débil, indefenso y ella estaba segura, que la proximidad de su fase, tenía mucho que ver.

- Remus – susurro Hermione aun desde el pie de la escalera- ¿Estás bien?

- Hermione – Bramo Lupin poniéndose rápidamente de pie - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?

- Estaba en la cocina, estudiando – respondió ella frunciendo el seño - ¿Por qué?

- No sabía que había alguien en casa, he estado en…

- Tu habitación – culmino ella mirándolo – lo sé, pensé en llamar para darte algo de comer, pero supuse que querrías estar solo.

- Eso es lo que menos quiero – susurro casi sin voz –

- Lo digo por tu transformación – trato de explicar ella

- Yo igual – susurro

- No entiendo – dijo ella subiendo algunos escalones.

- Hace más de 5 años que no paso una noche de luna llena solo, antes Dora me acompañaba, era una pequeña tejoncita, rojiza – comento sonriendo tristemente -y desde la guerra, Sirius, Harry y Ron lo hacen.

- Oh, bueno – susurro apenada Hermione – supongo que es más fácil así ¿no?

- Es más sencillo – aseguro- cuando eres una bestia sin escrúpulos, capaz de asesinar a tu mejor amigo sin siquiera notarlo, que algo te haga sentir un poco humano, hace todo más fácil.

- Y supongo que tener a una panda de idiotas contigo te hace sentir el licántropo más inteligente ¿no? – Hermione jamás había sido buena para levantar el ánimo de la gente, así que tal vez un chiste ayudara.

- Algo así – acepto sonriendo – extrañare la compañía, lástima que ningún otro miembro de la orden pueda estar conmigo.

- Si – susurro, ella podría hacerlo, pero nadie sabía de su condición de animaga, y ahora mismo no querida decirlo - ¿no tienes hambre?

- Un poco – respondió – pero ya casi debo subir, la luna debe estar por salir y no sería bonito que me trasformara estando tú y tu delicioso aroma tan cerca – Remus quiso morir en ese mismo instante, Moony en su interior hacía estragos, el en su estado normal, jamás le hubiese dicho algo así a Hermione –

- Bien – dijo ella ruborizada por el comentario de su antiguo profesor, sabía que solo lo decía por su condición, cualquier aroma medianamente agradable, en su estado resultaba exquisito, así que no debería apenarse, pero de igual forma no podía evitarlo – Si quieres puedo traerte algo, algo ligero y así lo subes contigo ¿sí?

- Vale – dijo el agachando la cabeza – te espero aquí

- Bueno, ya vuelto entonces.

Hermione bajo de prisa los dos pisos hasta llegar a la cocina, entro y se encamino directamente al refrigerador, tomo un poco de guisado que Molly había dejado por si acaso, arroz con frijoles, un trozo de pastel de riñón, puré de patatas y un poco de sus Espaguetis , con un hechizo los calentó en segundos. Cinco minutos después, dos platos repletos de comida subían siendo levitados por la varita de la castaña, Remus miro sonriendo los platos y la figura de Hermione que se acercaba escaleras abajo.

- Qué extraño concepto de ligereza tienes Mione – dijo divertido el licántropo

- Oh, ¿crees que es demasiado? – pregunto con voz preocupada la castaña viendo los platos que aun levitaban a un lado de ambos brujos- Pensé que quizás, como no habías almorzado y tampoco cenado, tendrías hambre, y como tampoco sabía que podrías preferir, te traje de todo un poco.

- Todo está perfecto, creo que comeré ahora y quizás tomare una merienda a mitad de la noche – dijo repasando la abundante comida – muchas gracias por preocuparte.

- No hay problema – respondió ella sonriendo – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mirando por la ventana donde la oscuridad empezaba a cernirse en la solitaria calle de Grimmauld Place.

- No lo sé, cerca de las siete supongo, Ya debo que subir – dijo él con un susurro de vos haciendo levitar a los platos hasta la el piso superior – Nos veremos mañana.

- Vale – dijo ella mirándolo, la tristeza en los ojos del hombre era agobiante – espero que la noche pase rápido para ti.

- Yo igual – dicho esto Remus se perdió escaleras arriba, y luego de algunos segundos un leve portazo le dejo saber a Hermione que el lobo ya estaba encerrado.

La castaña subió hasta su pequeña habitación donde se tumbo, no tenia ánimos de nada, en otra ocasión hubiese aprovechado la soledad para fisgonear en la biblioteca de los Black, Sirius tenia algunos libros interesantes, pero casi nunca dejaba a Hermione en paz para poder utilizarlos Siempre intentaba relatarle la historia sobre los tomos, de donde habían salido o como habían llegado a su biblioteca, si no es que lo gemelos Ginny, Ron o Harry la obligaban a salir del lugar con la excusa de que pasaba demasiado tiempo estudiando.

Pero ahora mismo no le apetecía hacer nada, después de ver la angustia que se apoderaba de su querido ex profesor, no podía ir por la casa haciendo cosas que a ella le gustaran, disfrutando de la libertad que tenia, mientras el pobre hombre, el padre del niño a cual ella adoraba, la pasaba tan mal justo encima de su cabeza, prefería quedarse tumbada, sin hacer nada, para por lo menos brindarle su apoyo de alguna forma.

Cerca de las ocho o nueve de la noche – la ex Leona se había quedado dormida sin siquiera notarlo - un fuerte ruido en el techo de su habitación alerto a la castaña de que Moony ya se había apoderado de Remus, un golpe seco, seguido de un agudo aullido le dejo claro que la trasformación había terminado y que justo en el piso siguiente había un licántropo, torturado por los recuerdos de su difunta esposa, y ahora, deprimido por la falta de sus amigos.

Hermione intento quedarse dormida, la verdad paso una hora luchando con ella misma para permanecer en su cama, quieta, intentando desesperadamente ignorar los lastimeros aullidos de su profesor, obligando a su mente a ponerse en blanco, tratando de dormir, pero al final su instinto la doblego, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se despojo de sus ropas, y luego al quedar desnuda, en un parpadeo su cuerpo cambio.

En donde antes había estado de pie una mujer de 23 años, castaña de pelo alborotado, menuda y un tanto bajita, ahora se encontraba una elegante y esbelta pantera, oscura como la noche, Hermione, ahora en su forma de animaga subió sigilosa hasta la planta de arriba, donde se encontró con la puerta rotundamente cerrada, intento golpearla con su pata delantera pero no logro nada. Profirió un gruñido cansado, no había considerado que Remus pudiera encantar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, aunque en su estado seguro lo había hecho, para que nadie pudiera salir. Su rostro ahora felino, repaso todo el pasillo, hasta que sus orbes negras se encontraron con la ventana a un costado, ventana que daba directamente al tramo de techo sobresaliente junto debajo de la única ventana del ático, con una fuerte patada su cuerpo de elevo por el aire, cruzando el marco y aterrizando sin problemas en el tejado un tanto desgastado de Grimmauld Place.

Con sumo cuidado lo cruzo hasta toparse con los cristales abiertos del cuarto, asomo su rostro y vio como una criatura peluda se desplazaba de un lado a otro dentro de cuarto. Hermione se paralizo en el tejado, considero lo peligroso que podía tornarse la situación dentro del cuarto si Moony perdía el control, sabía que gracias a la matalobos la mayoría de los instintos salvajes de Remus desaparecían, pero aun así, entrar a la habitación con un licántropo no era algo muy inteligente. Respiro pesadamente unos segundos antes de armarse de su valor felino y saltar al vacío, bueno al ático, pero en este momento era casi lo mismo.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione **_

Entre a la habitación de un salto, la bestia, o para ser más honestos, mi antiguo profesor, que se encontraba ahora en la esquina de la sala se irguió mostrando toda su altura al percatarse que alguien había invadido su territorio, escuche un gruñido y vi como se movía de prisa, reconociéndome, se acerco a mí, lentamente, olfateando a su alrededor. Me tense al verlo acercarse, pero no me moví, mostrándole así que no pretendía lastimarlo.

Se detuvo muy cerca, tanto que podía observar su pelaje castaño perfectamente, y las cicatrices que recorrían su torso. Alce mi rostro para mirarlo pero el ocultaba el suyo. Sin siquiera notarlo una de sus patas delanteras –ya que aun permanecía parado en las traseras- se acerco a mí. Paso una de sus grandes garras por mi lomo, sentí como mi oscuro pelaje se erizaba, me recorrió con la garra y luego, se alejo, cruzo de vuelta toda la habitación, hasta ocultarse en una de las esquinas, donde la oscuridad no permitía ver nada más allá de una borrosa silueta. Pero había algo que si se observaba perfectamente, Sus ojos, de nuevo dorados me observaron y entonces escuche su voz.

- Hola- me dijo el licántropo, o eso pareció ya que en verdad lo escuchaba en mi cabeza, de su hocico no salía ni el más pequeño sonido.

Lo mire por unos momentos, el negro de mis ojos felinos se fijo en lo dorado de los suyos, y aunque no viera el resto de su cuerpo sentía que hablaba directamente con Remus, y no con su antítesis lobuna.

- Hola – respondí simplemente, no había considerado que le diría al entrar a su cuarto, la verdad pensaba que me lastimaría o me obligaría a volver por donde había llegado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto, y en mi cabeza surco la idea de que Lupin supiera de mi condición de animaga, que supiera que era yo la pantera al frente de el- ¿cómo llegaste, quien eres?

- Demasiadas preguntas – _y pocas respuestas_, pensé desesperada.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – insistió

- Te olfatee – respondí, en verdad su olor era fuerte, estando transformada podía percibirlo mejor.

- ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Hermione te dejo pasar? ¿Le hiciste algo? – al culminar la tercera pregunta una garra amenazadora se había asomado por la esquina y el tranquilo tono de voz, había dado paso a uno mucho mas peligroso.

- Lo hice por la ventana, nadie me ha visto, ni he visto a nadie – asegure, agradeciendo a Merlín que hacia algunos años habían retirado el Fidelius, así que la casa estaba a la vista de cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Remus iba a volverla a loca con tantas preguntas, aunque tenía lógica, no todos los días una pantera cruzaba tu ventana.

- Curiosidad – susurre

- Una pantera suelta en Londres – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Penélope Clear – me detuve, Remus había sido profesor de Penélope en Hogwarts, si decía su nombre, podía llegar a oídos de los Weasley, y de ahí a la misma Penélope, tenía que inventarse algo – Penélope Clearthonson – ¡ESTUPIDA HERMIONE! Pensó, el jamás creería eso.

- ¿Penélope Clearthonson? – respondió incrédulo Remus.

- Si, no soy de aquí – asegure, sintiéndome completamente estúpida, había sido una mala idea entrar.

- Y no has considerado Penélope, que es peligroso entrar a una habitación con un licántropo dentro – Remus salió de la esquina del cuarto, mostrándose ante la oscura pantera.

- Lo sé – respondí, si que había sido una mala idea – pero no me harás daño ¿cierto?

- No, no lo hare – el gran licántropo dio la vuelta y recostándose lentamente en el suelo – ahora cuéntame, quien es Penélope.

La castaña permaneció en sus cuatro patas por dos horas, recorriendo el ático, pero al final, luego de explicarle – a base de mentiras- quien era y porque estaba ahí al hombre lobo que la miraba con los ojos divertidos desde el suelo, se relajo, y con parsimonia se echo sobre el sucio piso a unos metros del licántropo.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Hermione despertó, a su lado Remus – ya en su forma humana se hallaba profundamente dormido – con sumo cuidado se incorporo y con movimientos felinos se desperezo un poco antes de caminar hasta el marco de la ventana. Cuando se preparaba para saltar de nuevo al techo la voz de su profesor la detuvo.

- Hermione – dijo Remus en un susurro, claramente adormilado – no era necesario que te convirtieras en esa tal Penélope para estar aquí, me hubiese gustado que me contaras de esta faceta tuya.

Hermione, que aun mantenía su forma animaga, sintió que el piso a sus pies se caía, sus garras se crisparon en la antigua madera del piso, logrando unos profundos arañazos en ella. No podía ser, Remus la había descubierto, sabía que era ella, siempre lo supo y la dejo lanzarle la sarta de mentiras sobre una mujer que no existía. Lentamente, con la vergüenza tatuada en su felino rostro, se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos, Remus había tomado asiento y la miraba fijamente, sus orbes negras recorrieron el rostro de su profesor, tratando de encontrar un atisbo de molestia, pero no lo hizo, así que su sentimiento de vergüenza creció mucho más. Remus la miraba divertido desde el suelo, como si todo esto fuera un chiste.

- Hubiese preferido pasar la noche con Hermione y no con Penélope – culmino el poniéndose de pie.

Hermione bajo su rostro y se dio vuelta, en cuestión de segundos cruzo el marco de la ventana, se traslado por el techo y callo de vuelta al pasillo del ático, corrió por este, bajo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, estando ahí, salió de fase, recuperando su cuerpo humano. Se coloco un pijama y se tumbo en la cama.

- Eres una completa idiota Hermione Granger – se dijo a si misma cubriéndose la cara con el almohadón

- No lo eres –dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, lo que hizo que Hermione de hundiera más en su colchón- pero no me gusta que me engañen, no lo repitas.

Ella no dijo nada, se oculto bajo sus sabanas, intentado dormir, cosa que logro… dos horas luego. Esa tarde Hermione no salió de su cuarto, no abrió cuando Ginny le pregunto desde el pasillo si estaba bien, ni cuando Harry amenazo con tirar la puerta si no salía, ni siquiera cuando ron se burlo de ella diciendo que quizás había decidido por fin volverse una ermitaña y abandonar la civilización para leer el resto de su vida.

No bajo en el almuerzo, ni a la cena, solo considero la idea de abrir, cuando Teddy le toco su puerta insistentemente, luego de llegar de casa de Andrómeda, pero al ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el marco para abrirle al niño de cabellos azules, escucho como el hombre al que evitaba, la razón de su vergüenza, le explicaba a su pequeño hijo que "Mione a estado enferma todo el día Ted, necesita descansar para ponerse bien" y de inmediato retrocedió, le dolió escuchar las suplicas del niño para pasar a verla, pero su pena era enorme.

Más tarde esa noche justo antes de las 9 – la hora de dormir para Teddy – una tarjeta se coló por lo bajo de su puerta, en ella, un niño de cabello castaño, una mujer cogida de la mano del niño, con su mismo pelo y un hombre delgado y alto sonreían, juntos como una… familia. Debajo con letras de claramente un niño muy pequeño la bruja encontró su nombre.

- – Mejórate pronto Mione, Te Quiero TRL

Hermione miro la tarjeta de nuevo, estaba claro que ella era la mujer que Teddy había dibujado, y que él era el niño a su lado… pero el hombre no podía ser Remus, porque si así era, Teddy estaba considerando que ellos podrían ser una familia. Y si así era, estaba lastimosamente equivocado. Aunque ella amara a ese niño más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, aunque para ella Teddy fuese prácticamente su hijo, aunque sintiera un profundo afecto por su ex profesor, aunque durante sus 7 años de estadía en el castillo ella hubiese sentido en secreto cosas muy fuertes por él, y aunque secretamente hubiese envidiado a Dora por poder tenerlo con ella, por poder besarlo y abrazarlo, poder estar siempre con él, pero ella sabía que Remus solo la veía como la jovencita que había sido su alumna, tal como podía ver a Ginny y a cualquier otra.

Ella había considerado en sus locos años adolecentes acercarse a él, intentar "seducirlo" como decía Ginny, pero también sabía que era absurdo, Remus había rechazado a Nymphadora por considerarla muy joven para él, y ella era aun más pequeña, aparte claro que la conocía desde que era una niña.

Así que, no importaba desde el Angulo que lo viera, la idea de una familia que tenía el pequeño Teddy, estaba completamente errada.

Paso un momento considerándolo, caminando de una lado a otro en su habitación, hasta que un olor dulce y masculino inundo su cuarto, sintió que el aire se paralizaba y quiso morir cuando un puño, toco firmemente su puerta.

* * *

_**POV/Remus**_

El día siguiente de su transformación el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, con 43 años, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir que ya no soportaba lo suficiente, aunque no podía quejarse, gracias a la poción, la mayoría de sus males desaparecían, el dolor del cual era víctima todos los meses, se veía diezmado casi en su totalidad, y también, evitaba que el mismo se lastimara, demasiado, así que aparte del dolor normal, en su envejecido cuerpo, ahora solo tenía uno que otro rasguño, ya que no media la fuerza de sus garras, al rascarse aun trasformado.

Remus había pasado la mañana acostado en su cama, tratando de relajarse, pero el recuerdo de su oscura acompañante insistía en mantenerlo despierto, la verdad había agradecido enormemente, el tener a alguien con él la noche anterior, pero le había molestado que Hermione intentara engañarlo, además, seguía sin entender el por qué de sus mentiras, si ella le hubiese dicho desde el principio que se trataba de ella, ambos abrían disfrutado más de la compañía, la verdad, siempre había disfrutado pasar tiempo con la castaña, desde que era su alumna, y luego cuando se unió a la orden.

Serian cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando escucho un leve golpeteo en su puerta, dada la intensidad del sonido, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar de quien se trataba, el conocía la manera de tocar de su pequeño niño, así que con su varita abrió la puerta y vio como una pequeña cabecita de pelo azul, se asomaba por el marco.

-¿Papi, duermes? Pregunto tentativamente el pequeño Lupin

- No –respondió Remus sonriendo – Venga, adelante, acuéstate con tu viejo padre.

- Vale – dijo el niño sonriendo, cerró la puerta a su espalda y corrió a la cama de su papá, de un salto, subió a un lado del hombre – ¡Hola Papi! – saludo cariñosamente besando la mejilla del licántropo.

- Hola Teddy – dijo el hombre estrechando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Mi padrino me trajo hace un ratito – susurro – me llevo a comer helado, pero no le digas que te conté, era un secreto

- Un secreto – repitió sonriendo, Harry siempre llevaba a su hijo a comer helado, al parque, a jugar, a donde Teddy quisiera ir con él, era sin duda un Padrino Ejemplar – bien, no le diré, ahora dime tú, ¿Cómo te fue a casa de tu abuela Andrómeda?

- Muy bien – dijo el sonriéndole tiernamente – me hizo una tarta enorme – Ted abrió sus pequeños bracitos de par a par, para enseñar que grande era la tarta – y jugamos.

- Qué bien – aseguro - ¿me has traído tarta?

- Si – Teddy asintió con la cabeza, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos de par en par – a ti y a Mione, pero Tío Sirius esta abajo, quizás se la coma, o Tío Ron.

- Mejor vamos ¿cierto? – dijo el licántropo poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano para coger la de su hijo.

- Sip – respondió el, tomando la mano de su padre , cuando apenas cruzo el marco corrió escaleras arriba- buscare a Mione

- Teddy – trato de decir Remus, no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione estuviera en casa, o si por lo menos había salido de su habitación.

Al escuchar el sonido incesante de los puños de Teddy, supo que no lo había hecho, resoplo frustrado, no era para tanto, no es como si Hermione hubiese hecho algo tan malo, si quiera algo malo, así que tomo aire y subió, encontró a su pequeño, en frente de la puerta de la castaña, tocando con su manita.

- Mione Ha estado enferma todo el día Ted, necesita descansar para ponerse bien – Dijo con voz alta, esperando que la ex leona ahí dentro lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto el niño preocupado -¿se pondrá bien?

- Claro que se pondrá bien Ted – dijo el sonriendo – ahora vamos a la cocina, antes que tus tíos se coman mi tarta ¿vale?

- Bien – contesto en un susurro Teddy mirando tristemente la puerta cerrada.

Remus condujo a su hijo hasta la cocina, donde estuvieron junto a Harry, Ginny y Sirius hasta después de la cena, Hermione tampoco se apareció ahí, y eso entristeció más al pequeño niño.

Tía Ginny, como la llamaba el metamorfogo, lo incito a hacerle una tarjeta a la castaña, así que el paso cerca de una hora pintando y escribiendo a su estilo. Cuando había acabado, corrió hasta su padre para que la viera y diera su visto bueno, pero Remus solo pudo mirar la tarjeta fijamente y evocar una mueca-sonrisa al ver el dibujo en la cartulina. Observo como su pequeño, de la mano de la pelirroja, subía las escaleras con rumbo al cuarto de Hermione, cuando los cuatro hombre quedaron solos, el percibió la mirada inquisidora de su viejo amigo, que se encontraba justo al frente, con temor de que Sirius hubiese notado lo mismo que él en la tarjeta, alzo el rostro y lo miro.

- Remus – susurro tentativamente el animago – viste el dibujo de Ted

- Si – dijo él con falsa indiferencia-

- ¿No notaste nada raro? – esta vez fue Harry quien hablo, quitándole, prácticamente, las palabras de la boca a su padrino.

- No – aseguro ignorando el tono, insinuante en la voz del-Niño-que-vivo-dos-veces.

- ¿Estás seguro? – continuo Sirius con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, que hizo que el pelo de la nuca del licántropo se erizara - ¿no viste que dibujo?

- Pues- dijo el dudando, o fingiendo que lo hacía – la verdad no

- ¿No viste a QUIENES dibujo? – continuo Black mirando con una sonrisa a su sobrino, que continuaba mirando fijamente a el licántropo a su lado, mientras el pelirrojo resoplaba por lo bajo, y se le empezaban a tornar rojas las orejas –

- No – repitió esta vez mas forzado, empezando a ponerse nervioso – no lo vi

- No viste a Quien Dibu…

- ¡A TI HERMIONE Y EL! – Bramo ron poniéndose de pie, interrumpiendo la pregunta de su amigo azabache – como una familia, eso dibujo Remus

- Oh – dijo él mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, así que era cierto, si había visto eso, sus ojos no lo habían engañado – ya veo.

- ¿no te parece extraño Moony? – susurro con sorna Sirius, divertido por la escena

- No – dijo el poniéndose de pie – el quiere mucho a Hermione, es normal

- Pero la dibujo a tu lado – explico Harry mirando pícaramente a su amigo- como si fuese su madre, o algo así, o como si ustes...

- Estuvieran juntos - culmino Sirius sonriendo

- Bueno – dijo el – quizás lo considera así, Hermione y yo somos buenos amigos.

- Ya- dijo Sirius observando a su amigo, mientras salía de la cocina - ¡Harry y yo pensamos que no se ven nada mal!

- Claro – susurro el, cruzando la puerta – Buenas Noches

- Buenas noches – dijeron en coro los dos hombre mirándose como cómplices, ambos sabían que algo había pasado anoche, porque Hermione y Remus habían permanecido en sus habitaciones, aislados, y estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo.

- Ayúdame Merlín - susurro Remus camino a las escaleras

Remus subió con parsimonia, y se asomo en el cuarto de su pequeño, donde ya descansaba él, acostado en su cama, envuelto en sus sabanas, con todo el silencio posible, cruzo la habitación para besar la frente de su hijo, le deseo buenas noches con un susurro y salió de vuelta al pasillo, estando ahí observo fijamente la puerta de su habitación y decidió que las cosas no podían estar así, por Merlín, el era un Hombre de 43 años, no un adolescente que evitaba sus problemas.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta plantarse en la puerta cerrada de Hermione, por un momento considero que quizás ella estuviera dormida, era tarde así que era una posibilidad, pero una luz se escaba por el orillo bajo de la puerta y desde ahí se podía apreciar el movimiento dentro, miro unos minutos la madera y alzo su mano, golpeo dos veces y espero, tuvo que apretar sus labios al notar como el movimiento dentro del cuarto se detenía abruptamente, espero y espero pero nadie contesto, así que con su valor gryffindor, se aclaro la garganta y hablo

- Hermione, se que estas ahí dentro, ábreme – espero un minuto y no obtuvo respuestas – Hermione, te puedo oler, y te escucho perfectamente, instintos de lobo ¿recuerdas?

Paso cerca de otro minuto, hasta que el sonido del seguro de la puerta, alerto al licántropo, Hermione estaba abriendo, espero pacientemente, hasta que escucho como la castaña tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza, cubierta de su espesa cabellera, y sin mirarlo a los ojos hablo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con un hilo de voz, mirando directamente al pecho del licántropo.

- Herms – dijo el tomando del mentón a su ex alumna, obligando a la castaña a mirarlo a sus ojos dorados – Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero os haya gustado mucho... y espero tambien sus Reviews =) con cariñoo Mary_**


	3. Chapter 3 Susurros inesperados

_**Capitulo 3: "Susurros inesperados"**_

_****__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_Vale vale me he tardado, pero aquí esta, la próxima entrega... bueno quiero decir que este capitulo me ha encantado, la verdad creo que de los tres es el mejor..._

_espero poder actualizar la próxima semana... pero no les prometo nada... bueno si, solo una cosa, no abandonare la historia._

_Espero sus comentarios... déjenlos mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo jajajaja_

_deseo de todo corazón que les guste el capitulo y si así es déjenmelo saber._

_besos_

* * *

Hermione escucho las palabras de Remus, pero su cerebro se había desconectado en el momento que su ex profesor coloco su mano en su mentón, esquivo con fervor la mirada del licántropo, pero respiro hondo y dirigió sus ojos chocolates hacia el, PRIMER ERROR, Remus la miraba fijamente, y en el momento que sus ojos Dorados impactaron con los suyos, todo a su alrededor dejo de importar.

- Hermione – Dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a la ex leona, la castaña apenas escuchaba la voz de su maestro de pociones, como si él se encontrara lejos – Hermione – repitió

- Yo lo La-me-mentó – dijo ella aun con la mirada fija en lo dorado de los ojos del licántropo.

- Lo sé – susurro el mirándola, no entendía por qué ella no cortaba la mirada, empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, como si pudiera verle el alma de esa forma - ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento –Oh, no no Remus – Hermione bajo el rostro ruborizada –

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú allá arriba? – Lupin corrió su mano del mentón de la castaña para apuntar al techo, con dirección al ático.

- Pensé que no te gustaría que yo subiera –murmuro apenada- dirías que es demasiado peligroso.

- Es cierto – acepto frunciendo el ceño- fue demasiado peligroso Hermione.

- Pero tu tomaste la matalobos, yo misma la hice – contra ataco ella, sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

- Aun así – dijo con tranquilidad- Hermione pude haberte hecho daño.

- Pero no lo hiciste Remus

- No lo entiendes Mione – Remus volteo el rostro, no estaba molesto, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía algo parecido a esto – eres tan pequeña.

- No soy pequeña –chillo con indignación la castaña – tengo 23 años, casi soy una sanadora.

- Hermione Si yo – Remus miro a la leona que lo observaba ceñuda, claramente molesta.

- ¿Si tú qué? – dijo ella retándolo.

- Si yo te hubiese lastimado – expreso el licántropo en un susurro casi inaudible – yo… jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

- Remus – susurro, viendo el dolor en su mirada, de verdad se sentía mal, solo por que pudo haberla lastimado – yo – La castaña dio un paso hacia al frente y elevo su mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla del licántropo SEGUNDO ERROR- Lamento que te sientas mal por eso – una descarga eléctrica la recorrió y sintió como sus piernas se estremecían casi imperceptiblemente.

- Mione – murmurando corrió su mano hasta posicionarla sobre la de la castaña que aun descansaba en su rostro – Gracias, por no dejarme solo, por pasar la noche conmigo.

- No hay problema – Hermione dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, el cual no sabía si quiera que estaba conteniendo – podríamos hacerlo más seguido – quiso morirse cuando vio al licántropo abrir los ojos impresionados, y la verdad no era para menos, ella misma se había impresionado por decir algo como eso.

- Cla-claro – dijo el sonriendo tímidamente – pero cuando no esté transformado, ni tu tampoco – aseguro- creo que disfrutaremos mas de esa forma.

- Vale – murmuro ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, aun con su palma entre la mejilla y la mano del licántropo – ¿Teddy ya este dormido? Quisiera agradecerle por la tarjeta.

- Tienen unos minutos acostado – dijo el recordado también el por qué había decidió hablar con Hermione, por la tarjeta de su hijo – sobre el dibujo de Ted…

- Esta hermoso – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, sabía que hablaría sobre la familia y todo lo que ella también había notado pero ahora mismo no quería hacerlo, habían sido suficientes vergüenzas por hoy

- Lo sé pero…

- ¡Así que ya saliste de prisión! – Sirius y Harry miraban la escena desde las escaleras, el animago sonriendo con los ojos brillando de malicia, mientras que el niño que vivió alternaba entre la sorpresa y la estupefacción, mirando a su amiga y a su ex profesor con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus cristales redondos.

- Sirius – dijo con un deje de molestia Remus, pero su atención fue llamada por parte de la castaña que inmediatamente se tenso y con un rápido pero suave movimiento retiro su mano de su rostro-

- Yo, bue-bueno – dijo Harry rascándose la nuca incomodo – venia a ver si querías cenar algo Mione.

- Eh – dijo ella bajando el rostro, ruborizada – no, así está bien, gracias Harry.

- Cenar Harry – bramo con sorna Sirius – si Remus ya está aquí arriba, ya debió haberle dado de cenar Algo

- Sirius – dijo con voz amenazante el licántropo, quien en su interior moría de la vergüenza.

- Venga Sirius – dijo el elegido jalando a su padrino a las escaleras – vamos abajo.

- Muy tranquilo el Lobito no – dijo riendo bajando las escaleras

- ¡SIRIUS! – esta vez fue Hermione la que chillo, totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡Cuidado con Monny Mione! – grito Sirius –

- Merlín – dijo Remus pasando su mano por el rostro con gesto cansado – Sirius es insoportable.

- Lo es – aseguro con un hilo de voz Hermione mirando a Remus – creo que deberíamos dormir.

- Tienes razón – el licántropo miro su reloj de pulsera, era tarde, y mañana era lunes así que tenía trabajo, era mejor dormir ahora – buenas noches entonces Hermione.

- Buenas Noches Re-Remus – Hermione vio como el licántropo asentía con la cabeza y caminaba hacia las escaleras, para bajar a sus aposentos, y sin poder controlarse, su lado lógico y racional la maldijo, cuando camino apresuradamente y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo voltear a mirarla-

- ¿Qué…? – pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a la ex Gryffindor acercarse a su rostro, se tenso, y por algunos segundo pensó, y para ser honestos espero que lo besara en los labios, pero no, están a unos centímetros desvió su rostro y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, para luego apartarse sonrojada.

El solo pudo alzar su mano para rosar la mejilla besada, y verla marcharse a su cuarto y cerrar su puerta antes de si quiera volver a mirarlo. Remus suspiro y bajo con parsimonia hasta su cuarto, luego de todo esto, y con un Sirius excitado por una posible broma, la semana que iba a comenzar, sería una de las más largas de su vida.

Hermione entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta y apoyando su cuerpo en ella, sentía que todo temblaba, el rostro le ardía pero estaba feliz, la adrenalina por haberlo besado había hecho efecto en ella, aunque sabía que seguramente mañana no podría mirarlo a los ojos. Espero algunos minutos hasta escucho que Remus se marchaba, y en silencio salió de su habitación, camino sigilosa hasta la cocina y comió un trozo de tarta.

Se encamino satisfecha a su habitación, pero al cruzar el segundo piso, percibió movimiento en el cuarto de Teddy, por la luz de noche que tenía en una esquina, así que siendo en extremo silenciosa camino hasta asomar su cabeza y lo vio, el pequeño niño de ahora pelo rosa chicle miraba la foto de su madre, sentado en la cama, Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón ante la imagen, era duro saber que el necesitaba una madre, y que su padre no podía dársela, por eso, sintiéndose responsable por el niño entro, haciendo que el pequeño alzara el rostro y sonriera al verla.

- ¡Mione! – dijo bajito, colocando la foto de dora en la mesa y corriendo a los brazos de Hermione.

- ¡Teddy! – dijo la castaña tomando en brazos al pequeño niño, ahora castaño como la bruja.

- ¿estás mejor? – dijo el bajándose de lo brazos, y caminando con su bruja favorita hasta su cama.

- Mucho mejor –aseguro- ¿Qué haces despierto tan de noche?

- Fui al baño – explico – y no pude dormir más.

- Ya- dijo ella, pensando en lo que acababa de ver, pero lo mejor era no decir nada, si Ted no hablaba primero – bien, deberías acostarte, es tarde amor.

- Lo sé –murmuro – pero no puedo… tu, puedes quedarte

- ¿Aquí? – dijo Hermione alzando una ceja

- Si – Teddy se acostó corriéndose a un lado para que entrara la castaña con el - ¡Por favor Mione!

- Vale – dijo ella sonriendo – pero duérmete.

- ¡Bien! – celebro el pequeño niño apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña – Buenas noches Mione.

- Buenas noches Teddy – Hermione agacho su rostro y beso la cabeza del metamorfogo- te Amo

- Yo también te amo Mione –dijo con voz increíblemente adormilada el niño.

Hermione luego de 10 minutos de sentir la respiración pausada de niño se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y relajarse, en poco tiempo, sus músculos sucumbieron y sin darse cuenta se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, con el niño se su vida entre sus brazos, arregostado a su pecho, escuchando sus latidos.

Y justo de esa manera, los encontraría Remus Lupin la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**POV/Remus**_

Era tarde, lo sabía, se había maldecido a él y a su mala suerte. La noche anterior no había logrado pegar un ojo, el recuerdo de la castaña lo atormentaba, el dibujo de su hijo y lo que eso significaba, las burlas de Sirius y la mirada desconcertada de Harry, la amargura en los gritos de Ron, y el beso de Hermione.

Apenas había dormido cerca de una hora cuando se obligo despertar, eran cerca de las ocho y el tenía que estar como máximo a las ocho y media en su oficina, ese día juzgarían a los condenados centauros y él como el jefe del departamento que era competente sobre el caso, tenía que estar presente. Apenas duro cinco minutos dentro de la ducha, ese día en especifico agradeció contar con su varita, pues vestirse solo le había tardado lo que duro en decir un encantamiento, viendo su reloj – regalo de la castaña por navidad – se dio cuenta que apenas podría despedirse de su hijo antes de desaparecer –literalmente- de la casa.

Cruzo el pequeño pasillo que lo separaba del cuarto de su pequeño pero inmediatamente se quedo paralizado en el marco, la escena hizo que abriera y cerrara la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, sin siquiera saber si quería intervenir. En la pequeña cama individual de su hijo se encontraba la razón de más peso de su insomnio, Hermione estaba plácidamente dormida con su hijo en brazos, cómodamente recostado contra su pecho. Mieles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza al mismo tiempo

_Primero: Jamás pensó que algo tan sencillo pudiera parecerle tan hermoso._

_Segundo: Algo de todo esto lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable_

_Tercero: En este momento, el desearía ser Ted Remus Lupin, tenía una clara sospecha, estaba seguro que dormir en el pecho de Hermione debía ser lo más placentero del mundo._

Sacudió la cabeza olvidando eso último, se había sentido como un asqueroso viejo lascivo al pensar algo semejante, el podría ser el padre de Hermione, y más importante aún, era el padre del niño que ella sostenía con tanto cuidado.

Camino con cuidado, no quería despertar a esas dos personitas que dormían tranquilamente, pero él conocía a su niño, sabía que si no se despedía del ahora, sufriría su molestia más tarde, y la verdad, cuando él no se despedía de Teddy antes de ir a trabajar, solía estar irritado y molesto, así que prefería ahorrarse ambos momentos. Se detuvo a en el borde de la cama, y estiro su mano con cuidado hasta tocar el brazo de Hermione, observo como ella pestañeaba pesadamente antes de abrir los ojos y darle una tímida sonrisa.

- Remus – susurro pesadamente la castaña

- Buenos Días Mione – dijo el sonriéndole, un poco apenado por despertarla, y por pensar que ella se veía increíblemente hermosa por las mañanas.

- Buenos días – murmuro mirando ahora a Ted, que respiraba en paz, aun en su pecho - ¿Despierto a Teddy?

- Por favor – indicó el

- Ted – susurro Hermione en el oído del niño – Teddy Cielo – Hermione arrullo un poco al metamorfogo que empezaba a reaccionar – Tu padre ha venido a verte.

- Ted – dijo Remus sonriendo, totalmente prendado por la manera tan dulce y suave que Hermione había utilizado para despertar a su hijo –

- ¿Papi? – pregunto el niño rascándose los ojos de manera infantil aun adormilado.

- Si Teddy – Remus con suavidad cogió a su niño en brazos y lo pego a su pecho – me voy a trabajar Ted, espero volver temprano.

- Papi, ¿no puedes quedarte? – el niño alzo sus ojos Marrones, bueno, ahora marrones para mirar fijamente a su padre –

- No puedo Teddy pero no estarás solo, Tu padrino esta aquí – explico con pesar, el odiaba dejar a su hijo en casa.

- Y yo estaré todo el día en casa – susurro sonriendo Hermione, que había seguido atentamente la hermosa escena – no tengo clases hoy – explico respondiendo a la confusión en el rostro del Licántropo – así que podre pasar todo el día contigo Ted, hasta que tu padre Vuelta.

- ¿Y después?- Teddy miro a Hermione y luego a su padre.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione, la verdad no había entendido la pregunta del pequeño.

- ¿Pasaras el día con mi papi y conmigo? – Remus se atoro y sintió como su rostro se encendía, su hijo era un niño inteligente y sumamente directo cuando se lo proponía.

- Bu-bueno Teddy – Hermione miro a Remus buscando ayuda pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Iremos a cenar juntos – dijo de repente el licántropo, sorprendiendo en partes iguales a la castaña y a su hijo – Si te parece Hermione

- Eh, yo – Claro que quería ir, su cabeza le gritaba que dijera que si, pero una pequeñísima parte, su corazón, le decía que no lo hiciera, eso le daría ilusiones a Teddy, y para que mentir a ella también. Aunque nada de eso importo cuando vio la mirada de Ted, que esperaba ansioso por su Si – Vale Iremos.

- ¡SI! – chillo aplaudiendo el niño, aun en brazos de su padre

- Vale – Remus bajo a su niño, depositándolo de nuevo junto a Hermione, tocando en el proceso el costado de la cintura de ella, que para su deleite se encontraba desnudo por su camiseta corrida, ruborizándose en el momento – Te enviare un Patronus mas tarde Hermione.

- Bien – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, aun alucinando por el pequeño rose en su cintura, fue mínimo y casi inexistente, pero aun así una descarga eléctrica la había recorrido y sus ojos se habían clavado en el rostro de su Ex profesor – nos vemos más tarde entonces.

- Buenos días – repitió el dándose la vuelta mecánicamente y caminando casi sin ganas a la puerta de la habitación, pero justo antes de cruzarla la voz de la castaña lo hizo volver –

- Y Remus – dijo ella sonriendo incorporándose sobre sus hombros – Que tengas buen día en el ministerio.

- Muchas Gracias Mione – Remus asintió con la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente – Que tengas tú también un muy buen día.

- Gracias – susurro con los ojos brillantes.

Remus bajo de prisa las escaleras y sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor salió de la honorable casa para aparecerse directamente en su oficina en el ministerio, no sabía el por qué, o más bien no lo quería reconocer, pero en su interior sentir que este día iba a ser muy positivo.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia 12:45pm**_

Remus tenía dos larguísimas horas encerrado en el salón de juicios, al final los dos de los centauros quedaron en libertad y los otros dos seguían en investigación moría de hambre y estaba nervioso por la cena de esa noche.

Salió directo a su oficina por algo de dinero, tendría que comer en el cafetín del Ministerio, odiaba hacerlo, la comida no era verdaderamente buena, y el odiaba la comer fuera de su casa, pero no tenía otra opción. Entro y encontró a una lechuza de pie en medio de su escritorio, con una bolsita de cuero atada en la pata, el continuo ulular del ave le dio a entender que tenía bastante tiempo esperándolo, así que cruzo el despacho y desato la bolsita, apenas iba a buscar unas galletas para alimentarla cuando ella se alzo en vuelo.

Miro extrañado el comportamiento del ave, pero un pequeño pergamino justo donde había estado la lechuza llamo más su atención, dejo el paquete en el escritorio y cogió la nota para leerlo, sonrió instantáneamente al reconocer la letra.

_Remus:_

_En el paquete hay un almuerzo para ti, lo he reducido para enviarlo, solo tienes que regresarlo a la normalidad y calentarlo un poco._

_Se lo mucho que odias la comida del ministerio, y a decir verdad quién no lo haría, la comida es terrible._

_No es nada elaborado, nada tipo Molly Weasley, pero creí que sería suficiente._

_Teddy te manda saludos y está ansioso por verte_

_Buena tarde_

_Y buen provecho_

_Besos_

_Hermione Granger & Ted Lupin_

El licántropo releyó la nota de nuevo, sonriendo por el contenido, con mucho cuidado la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo interno de su traje, como si se tratara de algo muy valioso, y para él en verdad lo era. Tomo la bolsita entre sus manos y saco un pequeño, un diminuto contenedor de comida, conjunto a un termo para jugos, saco su varita y con un suave movimiento de esta, el contenedor y el termo volvieron a la normalidad.

Pasta con Albóndigas, sencilla pero deliciosa, Remus calentó un poco la salsa y la pasta hasta que el aroma a carne y tomates inundo sus fosas nasales, cogió el termo y le dio un pequeño sorbo descubriendo que se trataba de té helado de durazno – el favorito de su hijo – transfiguro dos plumas en cubiertos y tomo haciendo al frente de su comida hogareña… hecha por Hermione.

Giro su tenedor en la pasta, cortando un trozo de albóndiga y llevándola a su boca, cerró los ojos para apreciar mas el sabor, y se encontró suspirando por el, era sin duda, la mejor pasta que había probado en su vida, no sabía si en realidad se trabaja de la calidad de esta o de quien la había cocinado.

Al terminar de comer cerró el contenedor y guardo el termo en una de sus gavetas, limpiando ambos con un hechizo primero, suspiro agotado, había quedado repleto por la pasta, y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura ahora mismo.

Pasó la tarde entre papeles y llamadas, se reunió con dos licántropos para entregar sus solicitudes de trabajo – en su departamento, se concentraban en el integración de sumí-humanos en la sociedad mágica – hasta que un golpe en su puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante – dijo Remus recogiendo los papeles de su escritorio.

- Señor Lupin – dijo su joven secretaria, medio veela – el Auror, Harry Potter quiere verlo.

- Déjalo pasar Lucciana – contesto el hombre amablemente.

- De inmediato Señor – Remus casi suelta una carcajada cuando la Hermosa mujer sonrió encantadoramente, liberando así todo su atractivo mágico como veela, el sonrió de vuelta y bajo el rostro, al parecer Lucciana no sabía que sus "encantos" de Veela no funcionaban con licántropos.

El ex profesor se puso de pie y camino hasta el sillón que tenia en su oficina, donde solía recibir a los amigos o compañeros cercanos cuando lo visitaban en el ministerio, espero pacientemente hasta que un muy embobado Harry entro a su oficina, volteando el rostro de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Remus, tu secretaria – dijo en un suspiro el niño que vivió- cada día está más encantadora.

- Harry, Lucciana es medio Veela – explico Remus conteniéndose la risa – es normal que la encuentres encantadora.

- Así que por eso es – dijo en un susurro divertido el elegido, mirando al licántropo con los ojos brillando – la contrataste porque es una veela encantadora.

- Primero Harry, la contrate porque es realmente buena en su trabajo – Lupin le hablaba a Harry como si fuese un niño pequeño, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza – y segundo, sus dotes de Veela no me afectan ni un poco.

- Claro, todo ese lio de los licántropos – Harry movió la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

- Exacto ¿Vino de elfo? – ofreció Remus desde su mini bar.

- No, no puedo, estoy en servicio Remus – Harry inflo su pecho con orgullo antes de continuar – olvidas que soy el co-capitan de mi división.

- Es cierto – acepto el hombre sonriendo - ¿y qué te trae por mi oficina Potter?

- Umm yo, venía a pedirte un favor – Remus frunció el seño al ver como las mejillas de su amigo se teñían de un fuerte rojo –

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Mmm veras… El viernes es mi día libre y por obra de Merlín es mi aniversario con Ginny y yo bu-bueno, tengo algo importante que decirle, yo quería saber si – a este punto Harry movía nerviosamente los dedos y jugaba con su varita entre ellos –

- ¿Le propondrás Matrimonio a Ginny? – el hombre sonreía inmensamente, estaba muy feliz del rumbo que había tomado esa conversación.

- Si – dijo Harry en un Murmullo.

- ¡Felicidades Harry! – el hombre se acerco al hijo de su mejor amigo y lo abraso palmeándole la espalda.

- Gracias Remus – dijo él con más seguridad sonriendo –

- Bien y ¿Qué necesitas de mi? – continuo el hombre sonriendo.

- Quemeprestestucasa – escupió con velocidad Harry, ruborizándose de nuevo.

- ¿qué? – Remus no había entendido nada de lo que dijo Harry.

- Que me prestes tu casa – repitió agachando el rostro.

- Oh – dijo Remus alzando las cejas impresionado, hacía cuatro años que él no podía un pie en su casa en el Valle de Godric, esa casa que con mucho esfuerzo él y Dora habían comprado, ilusionados por su futuro, ese que no pudieron disfrutar – Harry yo…

- Sé que esta deshabitada, y que hace años nada vivo ha pasado por ahí, pero solo necesito que me la prestes, yo hago el resto – aseguro mirando fijamente el rostro – por favor Remus, quiero hacer esto bien, Ginny se lo merece.

- Harry la casa esta sucia, y la humedad seguro ha acabado con ella, no creo que sea buen lugar para pedirle matrimonio a Ginevra – explico el hombre.

- Vamos, te he dicho que yo me encargo, pero quiero tener un lugar… intimo, y no quiero hacerlo en una habitación de un hotel – Harry se ruborizo al instante pero no bajo el rostro.

- Harry – dijo en un murmullo cansado Remus, rindiéndose acepto con la cabeza y camino hasta un estante en el lateral, sacando de Él un juego de llaves – tómala, y no te preocupes por el Fidelio, tu y Ginny saben donde esta ¿Cierto?

- Si – aseguro tomando las llaves –muchas gracias Remus.

- No hay problema Harry – el hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió –

- Bien – Harry abrazo de nuevo al licántropo - creo que mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y supongo que tu igual.

- Es cierto - acepto el mirando su reloj, eran las cinco y aun tenía que llamar al restaurante para confirmar su reservación y arreglar algunos papeles –

- Bueno, nos vemos en casa entonces – Harry dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto y Remus regreso a su escritorio, pero justo antes de salir de la oficina se aclaro la garganta para hablar – y Remus… Sirius se va el jueves para Hogwarts, tiene que reunirse con Minerva y Ron pasara con Lumia, su novia, el fin de semana, en la guarida – dicho esto Harry salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Remus paralizado en su escritorio.

Lupin cerró los ojos y repitió lo dicho por el elegido, si el pasaría la noche en su casa con Ginny, Sirius viajaría a Hogwarts y Ron visitaría a Bill en la guarida… eso significaba que El, Ted y Hermione estarían solos todo el fin de semana en Grimmauld Place. Sonrió irremediablemente ante la idea.

* * *

_**Cena 7:55pm**_

Hermione literalmente temblaba, había recibido la lechuza de Remus hacia cerca de una hora, en ella le decía que los esperaría directamente en el restaurante – el cual resulto ser una muy elegante – por ello se había esmerado machismo mas de lo normal en lucir bien, había bañado y vestido a Teddy con un pequeño pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas, la verdad se veía hermoso.

Ella por su parte había utilizado un poco de poción moldeadora hasta que su pelo dejo de parecer un arbusto, y cayó ligeramente en hermosos risos, un vestido blanco sencillo y unos tacos pequeños, maquillaje ligero y solo un poco de perfume.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la las siete así que tomo su bolso y entro a la chimenea con Teddy, no le gustaba aparecerse con él, así que decidió que irían por la red Flu hasta el caldero chorreante y cogerían un taxi hasta el restaurante. Tomo fuerte la mano del pequeño – ahora y por el resto de la noche, ya que obvia mente Ted sabía que no podía cambiar su cabello frente a los Muggles, castaño con risos, como ella– rio fuerte al observarlo fascinarse por las llamas verdes y luego sintió como los consumían, en un pestañeo estaban en el horroroso bar. No les costó más de cinco minutos encontrar un taxi disponible, Hermione entro en el con Ted en sus brazos y hablaron de tonterías hasta bajarse en la puerta del divino restaurante.

La castaña y el castaño caminaron hasta donde el recepcionista guiaba a las personas a sus mesas.

- Bienvenidos – dijo una hermosa morena de ojos azules – nombre de la reservación por favor.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin – indicó Hermione tranquilamente.

- Oh si Sra. Lupin, su esposo ya ha llegado – explicó la mujer señalándole a Hermione que la siguiera.

La ex leona se sonrojo por el título que le había adjudicado la mujer, pero no la corrigió y al parecer, Teddy también lo noto por que apretó su mano y le sonrió encantadoramente a la mujer, que lo miraba maravillada por su belleza infantil. Cogió aire nerviosamente cuando diviso en una mesa para cuatro, al hombre que los esperaba, Remus tenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con la servilleta en sus manos, aun no los había visto y Hermione agradecía eso, pero que ahora mismo, sentía que sus piernas se derretían como gelatina.

- ¡Paaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiii! – dijo Teddy soltando la mano de Hermione y corriendo hasta donde Remus, que moviendo la cabeza salió de su ensimismamiento, sonriéndole a su hijo, que corría hacia su encuentro.

- Teddy, campeón– dijo el hombre cargando a su hijo y abrazándolo fuertemente –

- Remus – dijo tímidamente Hermione, sonriéndole –

- Her-Hermione – Dijo Remus mirándola por el hombro de su hijo, evitando así que su barbilla callera al suelo, estaba realmente hermosa, su pelo enmarcaba su rostro apenas maquillado y ese vestido resaltaba su escultural cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus atléticas piernas – Te ves realmente hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo ella tornándose roja y sonriéndole – tu también te ves muy bien – y era cierto, Remus traía un pantalón y un saco gris, y una camisa negra con los primeros dos botes abiertos, el pelo un poco largo caía sobre su rostro y al los ojos de Hermione le hacía ver algo rebelde.

- Bien sentémonos – dijo el también un poco rojo, y ahora caluroso – Así que ahora eres castaño Ted

- Como Mione – dijo el niño jugando con un carrito miniatura sobre el mantel.

- Ya veo – dijo su padre mirándolo - ¿Cómo se comporto Hermione?

- Muy bien – Hermione estiro su mano para acariciar los risos del niño, que ignoraba la conversación de su padre y ella – sabes que nunca da mucho que hacer.

- Si y contigo menos – Remus sonrió y recordó inmediatamente la el almuerzo – Hermione muchísimas gracias por la comida que enviaste, me salvaste de tener que alimentarme con las asquerosidades del cafetín.

- No hay problema, nos divertimos mucho preparándola.

- ¿Nos?

- Si, Teddy ayudo a hacer las albóndigas ¿no notaste su peculiar forma?

- Pues, la verdad es que si – Remus rio, era cierto, algunas de las albóndigas estaban un poco extrañas, hasta cuadradas – Pero estaban divinas.

- Me alegra mucho que te gustaran – aseguro la castaña sonriéndole, según Remus, encantadoramente.

La cena transcurrió de la misma manera, charlando, riendo y jugando con Teddy. Tanto para Remus como para Hermione, las miradas de los comensales del restaurante no habían pasado por alto, todos y cada uno los miraban sonriendo, enternecidos por el reflejo que emitían, Hermione estaba segura que todos los consideraban una familia feliz, dos esposos que disfrutan de la compañía del otro y un hermoso niño de ambos, y no los culpaba, con el parecido físico que tenia Teddy con su padre y su cabello idéntico al de ella, era fácil creer que era su hijo.

Cerca de las nueve y media de la noche Ted empezó a dormirse sobre la mesa, Hermione sonriendo le pidió a Remus que volvieran, ya que suponía que estaría cansado. El hombre se levanto y pago la exorbitante cuenta antes de coger a su hijo en un brazo y salir con Hermione a su lado.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en aparecerse, era más sencillo y mucho más rápido y seguro que caminar a esta hora por la ciudad en busca de un taxi, así que, con la vergüenza a flor de piel, Hermione tuvo que cogerse del brazo del hombre y aparecerlos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

Los dos, aun sin notarlo cogidos del brazo, subieron los dos pisos hasta la habitación del pequeño niño, Remus sostenía a Teddy mientras que Hermione le ponía su pijama, para recostarlo en su cama y arroparlo.

La bruja y el licántropo besaron la frente del metamorfogo antes de caminar a la salida, pero de un resoplido hizo que regresaran y vieran que el niño habia despertado, o por lo menos se encontraba extremadamente adormilado pero no del tono dormido.

- Papi –dijo teddy estirando su mano a Remus, que camino y se sentó a su lado –

Hermione asintió y dio la vuelta para salir cuando la voz de teddy la Helo en mismo sitio, tal como si la hubiesen petrificado.

- Mami – susurro teddy que estiraba su pequeña manita hasta la castaña que aun se encontraba de espalda.

La bruja se dio lentamente a vuelta para asegurarse de que sus oídos no la habían engañado, al observar la manito de su amado niño estirándose hacia ella su corazón se estrujo entre miedo y emoción, dirigió su mirada hasta Lupin que la miraba expectante y claramente asombrado por las palabras de su hijo. Hermione tomo aire y con paso decidió se acerco hasta la cama y tomo asiento justo a un lado de Remus, tomo la mano del niño y la beso.

- Shh – dijo ella acercando su rostro para besar la mejilla de Ted – aquí estoy.

Remus cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, el cual se había acelerado al escuchar a Hermione decir esas palabras, si lo dicho por su hijo lo había descolocado, esto lo había puesto de cabeza en un segundo.

Hermione temblaba de nuevo, pero ahora miles de cosas pasaban volando por su cabeza, miedo, miedo a lo que las palabras de Ted la habían hecho sentir, terror del suspiro que había percibido por parte de Remus al escucharla hablarle de esa forma a su hijo y extrañamente felicidad… por sentirse tan cómoda con estos dos hombres.

* * *

**_Biiien ya lo he dicho todo... gracias por leer y ahora solo pido que dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido el capitulo... besitos!_**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Que debemos Hacer?

_**Capitulo 4 ¿Que debemos hacer?**_

_****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**_____BIEN AQUÍ ESTA_**

_____Tarde pero segura_

_____Espero os guste a todos, esta un poco mas larga el los otros capítulos, nada exagerado pero bien, algo es algo_

_____YAYI por amor a Merlín calma, ya la subí... jajaja gracias por todos tus Reviews, por ti me apresure lo mas que puede en terminar el capitulo. _

_____Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias..._

_____Besos y _

_____A leer :)_

* * *

Remus se mantuvo muy quieto sobre la cama de su hijo, mirándolo a él y a Hermione que seguía a su lado susurrándole cosas para tranquilizarlo. La castaña acariciaba el rostro de su hijo suave y delicadamente, plasmando un amor que sería difícil de ocultar, el por su parte solo observaba, se sentía indigno de inmiscuirse en esa escena, el no podía arruinarla, esto sin dura era una de las cosas más hermosas que el había visto en sus cuarenta y dos años.

Hermione espero hasta que la respiración del metamorfogo fuera pausada y lenta para incorporarse y mirar al hombre a su lado, en realidad no sabía que debía decirle o como debía actuar, así que se decidió por darle una pequeña sonrisa y ponerse de pie, estirando su mano para que la acompañara afuera. Remus por supuesto no tardo ni cinco segundos en tomar la mano de la ex leona y salir silenciosamente de la habitación de su hijo.

- Gracias, por eso – dijo Remus estando ya de pie en medio del pasillo, aun cogido de la mano de su ex alumna.

- No hay problema, yo… yo considero a Teddy mi hijo – Hermione pestaño volteando el rostro – Pero no quiero que pienses que he tratado de reemplazar a Dora – dijo atropelladamente, antes de que Remus pensara mal –

- No te preocupes – murmuro el oscureciendo la mirada – nadie quiere que remplaces a Nymphadora – Remus se aclaro la garganta, y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de Hermione – Con que seas tú, es más que suficiente.

- Yo – Hermione cogió aire ruidosamente, no sabía a qué se refería Remus con esas palabras, si solo hablaba de Ted o había algo mas, pero prefirió no preguntarlo – Yo amo poder estar con Ted, y sabes que si me necesitas siempre voy a estar ahí.

- Lo sé- Remus sonrió de medio lado, cosa que le pareció encantadora a Hermione e hizo que se ruborizara al instante – Teddy es un niño afortunado después de todo.

- Lo es – aseguro ella sonriéndole a el, haciendo que también se ruborizara – Gracias por la cena, me ha encantado y la he pasado de maravilla.

- No es nada, yo también la he pasado muy bien… siempre la paso bien cuando estoy contigo – Lupin cerró los ojos y bajo el rostro, eso ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo y se maldijo, el no había querido decir eso, pero Moony en su interior, saltaba de alegría y excitación cada vez que la castaña estaba cerca – Lo siento no deb…

- No – expresó ella apretando su mano y con la otra cogiendo su mentón, tal como él lo había hecho con ella, obligándolo a mirarla – yo también la paso muy bien contigo Remus.

- ¿De… de verdad? – El licántropo sentía su rostro arder, pero se calmo un poco al notar el suave sonrojo que ella también tenía en el rostro – Bueno, Quizás… quizás podríamos.

- Se repetirá – acepto avergonzada, pero muy segura de sus palabras, al final, ella la había pasado bien, Remus también y Ted ni se diga, porque no hacerlo de nuevo – Ahora, creo que deberíamos apartarnos de aquí, si no queremos despertar a Teddy.

- Oh claro claro – el hombre cabeceo un poco antes de caminar de regreso a la planta inferior, hasta la sala de esta, seguido por la castaña - ¿Una copa? – propuso.

- Porque no… – dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sillones a un costado de Remus - ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto cogiendo la copa que le tendía el hombre, que ahora tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Agobiante y agotador – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no me quejo, siempre es mejor trabajar - El jamás recriminaba nada sobre su trabajo, porque lo consideraba una gran oportunidad –

- Lo imagino – acepto- sabes he estado pensando… creo que concursare para el puesto de sanadora en el ministerio.

- ¿De verdad? – Remus abrió los ojos impresionado - ¿pero sabes que debes prepararte como auror para eso no?

- SI – acepto asintiendo – he estado averiguando, y tendría que tomar algunas pruebas físicas, duelos y esas cosas, pero me interesa mucho el puesto – aseguro – creo que lo disfrutaría aun más.

- Y estarías con Harry y… Ron – Lupin frunció el ceño al nombrar al pelirrojo, su cabeza considero la posibilidad de que ella hiciera todo eso solo por estar cerca de él –

- Si, de ti también – dijo sonriendo – al final trabajaría para todos los departamentos.

- Si- murmuro sonriendo – de todos.

- Además, así no tendría que cubrir demasiadas guardias, podría estar con Teddy más tiempo – explico –

- No sé porque lo haces – murmuro el mirándola serio – entiendo que quieras a Ted, pero… es algo mas allá de simple amor.

- No lo sé- dijo en un susurro, la verdad ella jamás había entendido el por qué de sus sentimientos hacia el niño, claro que el era un niño especial, único, se hacía amar, pero ella… ella daría todo por el, daría su vida si fuera necesario – Ted lo es todo para mí.

- Yo no tendría como agradecértelo – dijo Remus mirándola fijamente – el te ama, tanto como tú a él.

- Y eso no puede hacerme más feliz – aseguro sonriendo _"Solo quisiera que tu sintieras lo mismo_" pensó, pero sacudiendo su cabeza saco esos pensamientos de ella_ -_ ¿y tu Remus, eres feliz?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al licántropo, que abrió y cerró su boca varias veces antes de bufar frustrado y agachar el rostro en busca de una respuesta honesta, pero sobretodo fácil de explicar.

El era feliz, la mayoría del tiempo… bueno cuando estaba ahí, con su hijo, cuando estaba con su familia, pero cuando se quedaba solo, todo el peso de su vida caía encima de Él, hundiéndolo en la depresión que traía la realidad consigo, aun habían días donde despertaba estirando su brazo, en busca de el cálido cuerpo de Dora, su difunda esposa, pensaba que de repente la vería salir desnuda del baño, tal como solía hacerlo cuando estaba viva, desnuda con su pelo rosa chicle destilando agua por su espalda.

A veces, aun pensaba que abriría la puerta y estaría Cornamenta y Lily con sus sonrisas saludándolo, o que Alastor entraría por la puerta, haciendo resonar el suelo a sus pies, con su enorme bastón, que Albus aparecería en medio de la casa, son sus ojos brillantes y su barba perfectamente blanca, presente, no solo en un cuadro.

Pero sabía que todo era imposible, hacia 23 años que James y Lily habían muerto, mas de 6 en caso de Albus, un poco mas de 5 para Ojo loco y Cuatro años, 5 meses y 22 días desde que lo había hecho su Dora.

La felicidad era algo que se había ido de su vida hace tiempo…

- No – murmuro con pesar Remus, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos – la verdad, no puedo decir que soy muy feliz.

Hermione miro a Remus y su corazón se paralizo, del hombre feliz y esperanzado que ella había visto hace algunos años no quedaba demasiado, Lupin mantenía el rostro sobre sus manos pero negaba con él, haciendo que los ojos se Hermione se humedecieran. Ella con sumo cuidado se acerco a él, abrazándolo colocando su cabeza en su hombro y susurrándole, tal como lo había hecho con su hijo.

Sintió como él se dio la vuelta y la cogió, abrazándola y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ella solo pudo suspirar por el contacto y dejar que sus brazos recorrieran la fuerte espalda del licántropo, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, dándole su apoyo en una caricia muda.

Remus tuvo que controlar a Moony, luchar con su alter ego para no besar la tersa y dorada piel del cuello de Hermione, ahí con su cabeza a milímetros de ella, todo lo que había empezado a atormentarlo, el recuerdo de su esposa muerta, de sus amigos y compañeros, todo, desapareció, como si la Leona hubiese destruido todo el dolor que lo rodeaba, dejándolo solo ahí, tranquilo, escuchando los latidos de ella, calmándolo.

Estuvieron de esa forma cerca de una hora, ninguno dijo nada, no hacía falta, pues el silencio era reparador, se sentían bien estando ahí, juntos, no fue hasta que dos cabezas azabaches cruzaron el marco de la puerta, que ambos, totalmente ruborizados se separaron, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Padrino y ahijado que habían quedado petrificados ante la imagen.

* * *

_**POV/Sirius**_

- Tsk tsk tsk- chasqueo la lengua el animago entrando con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, al ver como la pareja sentada en el mueble habían saltado a lados contrarios cuando se percataron de su presencia – No hay necesidad que se separen – susurro con malicia-

- Sirius – murmuro el licántropo, totalmente rojo – No empieces.

- No es lo que uste-ustedes pi-piensan – logro decir Hermione que miraba aterrada a su amigo azabache que aun se encontraba parado en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos –

- ¿Y qué podemos estar pensando nosotros Mione? – Sirius tomo asiento justo al frente de la castaña, subiendo los pies en la mesita y cruzándose de brazos, mientras le brillaban los ojos con astucia, esa que lo harían más que merecedor de un puesto en Slytherin.

- Sirius – repitió el licántropo mirando fijamente a su amigo que solo sonreía con suficiente.

- Harry – llamo Sirius a su ahijado sin separar su mirada de la abochornada pareja – venga Harry, se que debe ser difícil encontrarte con senda escena, pero Mione ya esta grande para…

- ¡Sirius! – bramo Lupin poniéndose de pie, interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo.

- Salir a jugar con los lobos – culmino el animago sonriéndole - ¿O no Moony?

- Yo… y voy a, voy a ver a Ted – dijo el licántropo, sabía que era un poco cobarde dejar a Hermione con Sirius, pero esperaba que su "amigo" la dejara en paz cuando él se fuera.

- ¡HUYE COBARDE! – grito el hombre sonriendo – ¡Digno gryffindor que salió el Lobito!

Sirius rio en carcajadas estruendosas, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a la puerta se dio cuenta que su ahijado también había desaparecido, así que ahora, el estaba solo con Hermione. Lentamente volvió su rostro hacia ella, que lo miraba preocupada, y sonrió. Esta conversación seria de más interesante

- Y Dime Mione… ¿Qué pasa con Mi pequeño Remus? –

Los ojos de Sirius destellaron por la inminente travesura, mientras que los de la castaña se cerraron, entendiendo que de esta, nadie la salvaba.

* * *

_**POV/Harry**_

El niño que vivió, el elegido, el que derroto al innombrable, el que fue condecorado con la orden de Merlín en primera clase, auror y valiente león de Gryffindor… no sabía cómo preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo entre su mejor amiga, casi hermana y su ex profesor y amigo.

El no era un genio como Hermione o Remus y no tenía la inminente astucia de su padrino, pero Harry James Potter Evans no era idiota, el se había dado cuenta del ambiente entre los dos involucrados, desde hace días las cosas entre su mejor amiga y el hombre que había sido casi otro padre para el no andaban muy normal, habían miradas de soslayo, suspiros involuntarios y risas nerviosas, pero lo peor era que ambos pensaban que nadie lo notaba, y no, si algo había aprendido en sus 23 años, durante la guerra y su entrenamiento e auror, era que los detalles solían ser muchísimo más importantes que la mayoría de los hechos concisos.

Había considerado preguntárselo a Hermione, al final, entre ellos existía un gran vinculo, jamás se habían escondido cosas, así que debía ser sencillo, pero luego recordó lo ocurrido con Ron, como ella se había cerrado ante el dolor de la pérdida del este, y como Harry no el no había podido ayudarla en nada.

Así que decidió, camino detrás de Remus, se lo preguntaría a él, al final, ambos eran hombres, se entendían y había la suficiente confianza, aunque le aterraba la idea de escucharlo hablar de su mejor amiga como mujer… ya había tenido suficiente con escuchar las fantasías de Ron, como para escucharlas de por parte de Remus. Espero pacíficamente hasta el que licántropo salió de la habitación de su hijo, y casi se ríe al ver la cara de espanto que puso Lupin al verlo plantado fuera del cuarto.

- Harry – susurro Remus esquivando los ojos verdes del muchacho - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo, Bu-bueno Remus – Harry pensaba que esto iba a ser más sencillo, pero apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba- yo quisiera… háblate sobre, Ehh, sobre algo.

- Tu, tu pues… me dirás – dijo el totalmente incomodo, era claro que Harry quería hablar sobre lo visto en la sala con Hermione, y ahora mismo el no tenía una explicación para eso – Harry, lo que paso abajo no…

- ¿Qué quieres tu Hermione? – escupió casi sin respirar

- ¿Qué? – dijo un muy atónito Remus Lupin.

- Remus, no soy idiota, se que tu no ves Hermione precisamente como una ex alumna…

- Harry yo… no lo se – acepto casi con pesar el licántropo –

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Harry estaba dispuesto a sacarle con sus propias manos la respuesta a Remus, pero su cara de angustia no ayudaba - ¿Tu… sientes algo por ella?

- No puedo negar que disfruto su compañía – murmuro casi sin voz, sin mirar al azabache que lo escuchaba atentamente – la disfruto más de lo que debería.

- Bien – dijo Harry pasándose la mano por su ya desordenado cabello – Remus para mi Hermione es mi hermana y yo no quiero que…

- Si si… Harry lo sé – dijo Lupin apretándose las sienes – sé que soy muy viejo para ella Harry y tengo un hijo pequeño, se que Ella merece a alguien Mej…

- No – esta vez fue el azabache quien interrumpía al licántropo, haciendo que este lo mirara confundido – a mi no me interesa si eres demasiado mayor para ella, o si tienes a Ted… a mí lo que me interesa es que ella sea feliz.

- Sé que soy peligroso Harry, no soy bueno para nadie pero…

- Remus – dijo un exasperado Harry – ni a ella ni a mi y te aseguro que a Nadie le importa que tú seas demasiado mayor, que tengas un hijo, que seas peligroso según tu… no Remus a nadie le interesa eso.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios te interesa? – bramo Remus un poco frustrado.

- Que tu aun ames a Nymphadora, y que no puedas hacer realmente feliz a Hermione Remus, es eso lo que me preocupa – Harry jamás había sido tan crudo en algo y eso paralizo por completo a Lupin.

- Harry yo…

- ¿Aun amas a Dora?

- Jamás dejare de hacerlo – murmuro Lupin bajando el rostro – es la madre de mi hijo Harry, ella me dio lo mejor de mi vida.

- Entonces será mejor que se lo dejes claro a Hermione Remus, si no lo haces tu tendré que hacerlo yo, no dejare que nadie la lastime… ya lo permití una vez y no me lo perdonaría – Harry miraba con fiereza a su ex profesor, no permitirá que alguien le hiciera a Hermione lo mismo que Ron.

- Harry yo amo a dora – El licántropo alzo el rostro mirando con decisión al hijo del que en vida fue su mejor amigo, ese que le recordaba a diario a cornamenta, el que era igual a su padre y ahora mismo lo estaba demostrando – pero también quiero a Hermione.

Lupin suspiro aliviado, era realmente bueno poder reconocerlo, aunque los ojos verdes, desmesuradamente abiertos no lo ponían cómodo. Le recordó el momento en que Lily se entero que él era un hombre lobo y que Sirius James y el asqueroso de Peter eran animagos ilegales. Clara que Lily los había regañado por dos interminables horas, mas aun cuando James intento coquetear con él en medio de todo el lio.

Harry por su parte había quedado helado ante la declaración del hombre que tenia al frente, él sabía que Lupin había amado a Tonks mas que a su propia vida, pero la forma en que había dicho que quería a Hermione, demostraba seguridad y por sobretodo demostraba absoluta sinceridad.

- Bien – dijo el ojiverde un poco incomodo – yo solo pido que no la lastimes… ella… ¿ella lo sabe?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué la quiero? – pregunto Remus y observo como de nuevo, el rostro de Harry mutaba a uno sorprendido, tal como la primera vez.

- Si – murmuro quedadamente.

- No, bueno eso creo

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- No lo sé… no sé si ella siente o no lo mismo y vamos Harry, Hermione es guapa inteligente y joven ¿cuántas posibilidades hay que alguien como ella se fije en un Viejo lobo como yo?

- Mas de las que te supones – aseguro Harry intentando sonreír, el no era idiota, el se había dado cuenta que desde su tercer año Hermione mostraba una antinatural fascinación por Lupin, al principio pensó que eran cosas suyas, pero al enterarse que ella guardo el secreto de su licantropía tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, a ella le interesaba ese hombre.

- No lo creo – dijo el siempre obstinado Remus –

- Yo solo digo lo que pienso – dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia abajo – y Remus, yo como tu bajo, quizás Sirius este torturando a Hermione justo en este instante.

Lupin asintió y bajo lentamente, claro que tenía que ir, si para el había sido incomodo la charla con Harry, ni siquiera quería pensar que tan mal podía estarle yendo a Hermione con un Sirius ansioso y con ganas de sacar a pasear su vena cotilla.

Remus bajo los últimos escalones tomando aire, preparándose para entrar a la sala donde su mejor amigo debía estar torturando con preguntas y burlas a la ex leona. Casi, si no es por que la mujer que venia a paso rápido logro detenerse, el y Hermione chocan el recodo que conducía a la sala. Remus alzo el rostro para mirarla, Hermione por su parte hizo todo lo contrario, bajo su rostro hasta que una cortina castaña cubrió la mitad de este.

- ¿Qué su-sucede Mione? – la voz de Remus sonó como un silbido, estaba nervioso y eso lo demostraba, aclarándose la garganta y desordenado su pelo miro de nuevo a la castaña - ¿Paso algo? – murmuro con fingida seguridad.

- Ehh… no, no ha pasado nada – Hermione giro su rostro huyendo de los ojos dorados que la seguían –

- ¿Segura? – pregunto el licántropo, el conocía a Sirius y podía apostar su varita a que el había estado molestando a Hermione – Si Sirius te he dicho algo yo puedo hablar con el y…

- ¡NO!- chillo casi horrorizada - No hace falta, no ha pa-pasado nada - aseguro jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido –

- Hermione - dijo Remus dando un paso hacia la castaña, que se tenso ante sus ojos haciendo que Lupin desistiera de acercarse – Bien – acepto con voz cansada – pero si pasa algo, si dicen algo por favor tu…

- Es tarde – murmuro interrumpiéndolo de nuevo – mañana tengo que estudiar… Buenasnochesremus – escupió sin respirar, pasando casi volando por un lado del hombre, sin siquiera tocarlo – gracias por la cena - murmuro tocando el primer escalón – la pase muy bien.

Lupin apenas pudo darse la vuelta para ver las doradas piernas y pies –ahora descalzos – de Hermione ascender deprisa por las escaleras, perdiéndose al comienzo de la planta de arriba. Suspiro agotado, había tenido un día ajetreado y ahora la conversación con Harry había logrado tensarlo, sin contar claro, que no quería ni imaginarse que podía haberle dicho Sirius a Hermione para alterarla de esa forma. Claramente él y su canino amigo tendrían una seria conversación.

* * *

Hermione no salió de su habitación hasta las 10 de la mañana, cuando estaba segura que Remus, Ronald y Harry se habían marchado al ministerio, Ginny a su entrenamiento y Sirius… quien sabe, el nunca estaba durante las mañanas ahí, todos suponían que estaba en casa de alguna de sus enamoradas, aunque viniendo de Black, quizás andaba con su forma de animago molestando a la gente por la calle, algo muy propio de Sirius.

Por un momento casi grito del susto al no encontrarse con Ted en su cuarto, pero era de suponerse, ella no le había dicho al padre del metamorfogo que con gusto lo cuidaría, suponía que Remus lo había llevado a casa de su abuela. Bufo, odiaba cuando se llevaban a Teddy, no tenía nada en contra de Andrómeda, siempre le había agradado y sabia que ella tenía muchísimo más derecho en pasar tiempo con Ted que ella, al final era su abuela, sangre de su sangre, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, como si se lo hubiesen arrancado para dárselo a ella… Absurdo, pero todos sus sentimientos posesivos hacia el niño solían ser absurdos, no era nada nuevo que lo sintiera propio.

Bajo con parsimonia hasta sentarse en el enorme comedor, con su varita hizo levitar algunas gachas de avena que seguro Ginny había dejado ahí para ella, un poco de zumo de calabaza y unas tostadas, comió en silencio, dejándose llevar por la marea que eran sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Pensó en sus próximos exámenes, en su vida luego del instituto de medimagia, en todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de graduarse, en su idea de conseguir un piso para independizarse, inmediatamente llego a su mente una mata de pelo azul eléctrico, ella no podía irse de esa casa, no sin Teddy, no podía dejarlo ahí, En la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, ella no podía irse de esa casa sin el… o sin ellos.

La perfecta visión de un hombre alto, castaño con algunas canas ya marcando su edad, y al mismo tiempo su experiencia y sabiduría, con una que otra cicatriz que se mimetizaban perfectamente con la suavidad de su rostro, una espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, piernas largas y porte elegante… un sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva, invadió su cabeza, haciéndola sin darse cuenta sonreír tontamente. Ella estaba mas que acostumbrada a que eso le sucediera, le venía pasando desde que tenía 14 años, aun cuando conoció a Viktor y luego cuando estuvo con Ron, el perfecto recuerdo de su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se presentaba en su menta tal como si se tratara de una fotografía… ella podía describirlo de pies a cabeza sin equivocarse, bueno podía describir lo que veía, pues jamás había logrado ver que ocultaba detrás de sus túnicas y trajes.

El solo pensamiento de Lupin sin sus túnicas, sin nada puesto en verdad, fue suficiente para que un cucharon de gachas de atorara en su garganta, haciéndola toser estrepitosamente y tornarse roja, aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con la falta de oxigeno, la sola imagen de su extremadamente sexi profesor la puso tan pero tan acalorada y avergonzada que agradeció a Merlín, Morgana, los cuatro fundadores y al propio Dumbledore que no hubiese nadie en casa. No soportaría otra charla como la de la noche anterior con el estúpido de canuto. Hermione oculto su rostro ardiendo entre sus manos, aun podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban de solo recordar todo lo que ella se había visto obligada a aceptar delante de nada menos y nada más que Sirius soy un gran cotilla Black.

_**Flash Black **_

- ¿Qué? –chillo Hermione abriendo los ojos ante la precipitada y muy directa pregunta del animago.

- ¿Qué, que te sucede a ti con el pequeño Remus? –repitió Sirius sonriéndole encantadoramente a una muy nerviosa Hermione.

- ¡Nada! –dijo ella volteando el rostro para no mirarlo – no se de que hablas.

- ¿A no? – susurro casi amenazadoramente, incorporándose para poder recostar su torso hacia delante – eso no fue lo que dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Hermione apenas se escuchaba, pero sus ojos casi desorbitados le indico al animago que iba por buen camino.

- Ya sabes, lo que sienten – susurro este casi restándole importancia a todo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – murmuro Hermione mirando a Sirius con claro interés.

- Nada, nada – aseguro el – pero es mas que obvio que les pasa algo, digo no todos suspiramos y batimos las pestañas cuando nos vemos- Black tuvo que suprimir con mucho esfuerzo una carcajada al ver como la ex leona se tornaba tan roja como cualquier Weasley –

- Yo… yo no

- Oh no digas que no lo haces porque media orden se ha dado cuenta Hermione – Sirius hablo impasible, era una soberana mentira, seguramente, aparte de su ahijado y el, nadie lo había notado, pero un poco depresión seguro ayudaría – así que… ¿Te gusta Moony?

- Yo.. yo no – repitió Hermione, hubiese preferido tener que beber orina de Troll antes de pasar algo como esto, sentía que todo su rostro ardía y sus piernas temblaban por los nervios.

- Te gusta Moony – esta vez no fue una pregunta.

La castaña alzo el rostro para mirar los ojos brillantes de Sirius y solo pudo bufar y agacharlo, dando su batalla perdida, ya estaba, mañana mismo toda la orden lo sabría, toda incluyéndolo a el, al hombre implicado en todo y pasaría la peor vergüenza de su vida, peor que la vez que Draco Malfoy le agrando los dientes y Snape se burlo frente a todos, peor que cuando abrazo a ron frente a la orden en un gesto desesperado luego del traslado de Harry… Peor que Fred riéndose de ella luego de que un libro trampa la persiguiera por la biblioteca y ella no pudiera hacer nada… Mucho peor.

Sirius tal como si pudiera escuchar sus profundos miedos, se incorporo caminando hasta sentarse a un lado de la castaña alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara mientras que negaba con su cabeza.

- No le diré nada Mione – aseguro el, sonriéndole – Solo quería que lo aceptaras.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto en un murmuro.

- Porque así, tú misma lo aceptaras y harás algo al respecto.

- No, no hay nada que hacer – sentencio Hermione, mirando fijamente los ojos de Black.

- ¿Cómo que no? – dijo el frunciendo el ceño – Si es por miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo, Mione yo estoy seguro que…

- No Sirius, no es eso – murmuro Hermione, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía –

- ¿Qué pasa entonces?- Sirius miraba extrañado a Hermione, la verdad no entendía el problema.

- El aun la ama – dijo en un susurro quedado- a Dora.

- Oh – fue lo único que musito el animago –

- Exacto – susurro tristemente Hermione.

- Bien, puede que tengas algo de razón – concibió Sirius entrecerrando los ojos, y si Hermione lo conociera tan bien como Lupin, hubiese podido darse cuenta que el tramaba algo – Pero…

- ¿Pero? – dijo extrañada Hermione, mirando al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero sé que él siente algo por ti –murmuro con los ojos brillantes – y yo puedo ayudarte con Moony, para algo somos los mejores amigos ¿no?

La castaña arrugo aun más el ceño antes las palabras de Sirius, no le gustaba nada la forma en cómo él la miraba, una parte de su cerebro detectaba el peligro en sus ojos, y aunque estuvo tentada en preguntarle como la ayudaría se controlo y negando con la cabeza se puso de pie. Escucho el bufido de Black pero no hizo nada mas, camino hasta la puerta pero la voz de animago la detuvo.

- Solo digo que una cabeza azul necesita un Mamá – dijo Sirius con una voz apenas audible para ambos, la castaña no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo, pero se detuvo y eso fue suficiente – y estoy seguro que tu seria perfecta para el puesto.

- No utilizare a Ted para acercarme a su padre – susurro un poco molesta por la idea del hombre.

- No digo que lo hagas, tu lo quieres tal como un hijo… solo estarías agregándote un pequeño titulo y ya, serias feliz y lo harías feliz a él – Sirius se había puesto de pie y camino hasta quedar cerca de la castaña-

- ¿y Remus? – pregunto Hermione sin moverse ante la presencia del animago – El no sería feliz, el no me quiere.

- Eso es lo que tu crees – aseguro Sirius casi saboreando la victoria, podía ver como la barrera de negación de la castaña iba cayendo trozo a trozo – además, una vez siendo la mamá de Ted, solo necesitaras tus dotes de mujer para acercarte a él… conozco a mi mejor amigo Mione, se que Moony oculta algo bajo esa sonrisa amable.

- Yo.. yo no podría - murmuro Hermione

- Pues allá tu – dijo Sirius alejándose de ella – solo te digo que Moony estaría más que feliz y si no me crees podemos preguntarle…

- ¿QUE? ¡NO! – chillo ella volviéndose para verlo.

Sirius volvió a su postura inicial, tomando asiento en su sillón favorito mientras apoyaba sus piernas en la mesita del frente, cruzándose de brazos solo volteo a mirarla para darle una sonrisa que logro derrumbar a la castaña que solo pestañeo dos veces antes de salir despavorida de la habitación….

_Misión cumplida, la duda estaba implantada._

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

La castaña bufo molesta por el rumbo de su pensamientos, no podía creer que había pasado la noche anterior dando le vueltas a la descabellada idea de Sirius Black, era un completa locura, ella no podía hacer algo como esto, primero porque podía dañar a Ted al ilusionarlo con tener una familia, y segundo porque ella misma podría salir lastimada de todo esto.

Era más que obvio que Remus no sentía lo mismo por ella, además no había ni la mínima posibilidad de que ella con sus escasos encantos lograra enamorar a alguien como Remus John Lupin, un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se sobresalto horriblemente cuando una mano se apoyo en torno a su hombro, volteo su rostro para mirar dos orbes doradas que la seguían impasibles, trago el nudo que se había apoderado de garganta antes de hablar.

- Remus – murmuro apenada

- Lo siento ¿Te asuste? – el hombre lobo aparto su mano del delgado hombre de la muchacha antes de cruzar la cocina y empezar a prepararse un Té.

- Un poco – acepto ella calmándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, deje a Teddy en casa de Andrómeda hace rato y pase por el ministerio, termine todo rápido y decidí venir a comer aquí – explico mientras se movía por toda la cocina.

Hermione escucho a Remus y no pudo evitar que una punzada de rabia la inundara al escuchar que el había dejado efectivamente a su hijo en casa de su abuela Materna, y antes de que siquiera lo notara las palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¿Por qué te lo llevaste, yo hubiese podido cuidar perfectamente de Ted el resto del día? – la voz de la ex leona dejaba claro que la situación no le hacía ni un poco de gracia.

- Bu-bueno Hermione – dijo Remus un tanto confundido – tú dijiste que tenías mucho que estudiar, y yo supuse que querías tiempo para hacerlo.

- Yo puedo estudiar perfectamente con Teddy aquí, el jamás me ha representado un problema al hacerlo y creo que lo sabes – Hermione miraba enfurruñada al hombre que estaba del todo desorientado ahí.

El licántropo se mantuvo serio mirando a Hermione, pero poco a poco una sonrisa fue inundando su suave rostro, hasta convertirse en una estrepitosa carcajada que hizo que Hermione soltara un bufido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña

- Esto parece una pelea de esposo Hermione – explico Lupin levantándose hasta caminar a un lado de Hermione que mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – el volverá por la tarde amor – dijo con sorna al pasar por detrás de la ex leona – no Te preocupes.

Si Remus se hubiese percatado mejor, habría sido capaz de notar como Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la manera en que pronuncio el sobrenombre cariñoso, ella solo logro aflojar el nudo de sus brazos y dejarlos caer a sus costados sin moverse. Sabía que él lo había dicho en forma de broma, pero ahora mismo ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por que lo repitiera.

* * *

_**POV/Remus**_

Esa tarde Remus partió al ministerio para arreglar unos papeles antes de recoger a su hijo en casa de Andrómeda, el almuerzo con Hermione había resultado un tanto raro, ella estaba algo… ¿Nerviosa? Se había dedicado a evitar su mirada durante toda la comida, mientras que el llevaba todo ese tiempo ansiando ver sus ojos chocolate.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro al pequeño Teddy, que por supuesto hacia lo mismo con ella. Por un momento había considerado que quizás Hermione se alejaría de su hijo, debido al incidente de la noche anterior, pero no fue así, es más, ahora mismo podría asegurar que la castaña miraba a su hijo con un brillo distinto en sus ojos café, y su subconsciente estaba pidiendo a gritos que no dejara de hacerlo.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Hermione se disculpo con todos en la mesa y tomo a Ted en sus manos, para llevarlo a la cama, Remus espero pacientemente… por dos minutos, antes de incorporarse y salir por la misma puerta, no sabía que iba a hacer, ni mucho menos como iba a hacerlo, pero dejándose llevar por Moony, decidió que así tenían que ser las cosas.

El licántropo subió con parsimonia los pisos que lo separaban de su hijo y la pequeña castaña, estaba decidió a entrar a la habitación, pero justo cuando pensaba hacerlo se detuvo, escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en dentro del cuarto.

- ¡Te Quiero Mione! – susurro un adormilado Teddy.

- ¡Yo también te quiero y mucho! – El licántropo pudo percibir perfectamente como la castaña beso ambas la mejillas de su hijo y este solo emitió una pequeña risita –

- ¡Me dan cosquillas en la nariz! – se quejo un no muy convincente Ted Lupin

_Así que ella se lo enseño_ – pensó Remus mientras inconscientemente se llevaba su mano a su propia nariz rosándola y sonriendo.

- ¿A tu padre también le dan cosquillas cierto? – pregunto divertida la castaña.

Remus arrugo el ceño, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? A Él solo teddy le había besado la nariz, ni siquiera Dora lo había hecho, así que era casi imposible que ella supiera algo así.

- Si – dijo Ted casi inconsciente –

- Bien, es mejor que te deje dormir, Buenas noche tesoro – Remus sonrió al escuchar a Hermione, es que su voz sonaba terriblemente maternal y amorosa.

- Buenas noches mami – susurro al borde del sueño el niño, pero esta vez a ninguno de los dos lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Buenas noches... hijo - susurro la castaña, con la mas pura felicidad plasmada en su voz.

Lupin dio un paso atrás cuando la figura de la castaña salió sin que él lo notara de la puerta y lo miraba divertida, el licántropo alcanzo a bajar el rostro, apenado por haber sido descubierto espiando.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones Remus John Lupin? – Hermione se había recostado en la pared mirando a un muy ruborizado Lupin.

- Yo… yo no – comenzó a decir contrariado.

- ¿Pensabas que le haría algo malo a nuestro hijo? – las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella misma fuera capaz de detenerlas, Hermione abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces antes de carraspear la garganta y bajar el rostro – Tu hijo – se corrigió.

- No, por supuesto que no, se que serias incapaz de lastimar a nues… a Teddy – Dijo Remus, y ahora mismo el no entendía nada, ¿Por qué su corazón se había paralizado al escuchar llamarlo Nuestro? ¿Por qué él había estado a punto de hacerlo también? ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan bien?

- Sí, bueno – Hermione no pudo suprimir una inminente sonrisa por la casi equivocación del licántropo, el había estado a punto de llamarlo nuestro… era un pequeña esperanza.

- Hermione yo…

- -Remus – dijo la castaña alzando el rostro para mirarlo, y Lupin casi jadeo al ver la fuerza, la tenacidad y la seguridad que despedían sus ojos cafés, algo que sin duda era digno de admirar, resultaban casi hipnóticos.

- Lamento lo que sea que te haya dicho Sirius anoche, si te estoy causando algún problema quiero que lo digas, yo me alejara de…

- ¡NO! – dijo con más seguridad ella, Lupin solo la miro impresionado, y la castaña se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca – Teddy necesita una Mama…

- Si pero – Lupin miraba contrariado a la ex leona, el sabia que Ted necesitaba una mamá, ese pensamiento no lo había dejado en paz durante las últimas semanas, pero no comprendía que tenía que ver eso, con lo que Sirius podría haberle dicho a ella – Hermione yo solo…

- Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo – culmino en un suspiro la leona.

El licántropo abrió la boca, no podía creerlo, esto no podía ser cierto, Merlín debía estar jugándole una terrible broma… ¿Hermione estaba proponiéndole lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo? Pfffff que lo despertaran ahora, esto solo podía ser parte de alguno de sus locos sueños.

- El necesita una madre y tú necesitas una compañera, si me aceptas, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo – el murmuro de Hermione llego a su oídos, pero el era incapaz de decir una palabra, estaba en conmocionado.

Remus alzo el rostro para mirar a dos orbes chocolates que tenían su vista fija en el… así que no era un broma, la ex leona hablaba en serio. Y él estaba más que feliz en aceptar su propuesta….

_Gracias Merlín –_ Pensó antes de acercarse a Hermione y envolverla en sus brazos, esta era la única respuesta que podría articular ahora.

* * *

... Bien bien bien... subiré pronto el siguiente, no digo que la próxima semana pero pronto...

Dejen sus Reviews... mas Reviews significa menos tiempo de espera hasta el quinto capitulo ¿Vale?

Un trato es un trato.

Besitos :)


	5. Chapter 5 Peticiones Aceptadas

_**Capitulo 5 "Peticiones Aceptadas"**_

_****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_____ Por amor a merlín... disculpen la tardanza_

_____bien es mucho mas corto, pero creo que esta escena se merece un capitulo propio_

_____**OJO** no piensen que todo quedara así de fácil y lindo, no , aun les queda mucho camino para recorrer antes de ser un familia en toda la extension de la palabra._

_____Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentario eh..._

_____los espero con ansias_

_____A leer_

* * *

Los brazos de Remus se cernían fuertemente en torno a la estrecha cintura de la castaña, Hermione no hacía otra cosa que respirar pausadamente en contra del pecho del licántropo intentando, de manera inútil, controlar la ola de adrenalina que había producido el decir su propuesta en voz alta, estaba más que consiente de que Remus no le había dado una respuesta concisa pero esperaba que ese abrazo significara un Sí.

Ella había considerado decirlo en otras circunstancias, le aterraba la idea de que Remus la considerada una desquiciada por si quiera pensarlo. Pero no podía negar que tenia la tarde entera considerando la idea de Sirius, quizás ella podría ser una verdadera madre para teddy y por qué no, una compañera para Remus.

No pudiendo aguantar más la situación y armándose de su valor Gryffindor, Hermione se aparto delicadamente del pecho del licántropo, sin apartar sus brazos de Él, solo lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro, sabía que ahora sus mejillas ardían en un fuerte color rojo, y que seguramente tenía en sus labios una sonrisa digna de adolecente hormonada pero no le importaba, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien con su petición.

Remus sintió el leve movimiento por parte de Hermione y se apresuro en abrir sus ojos, los cuales había permanecido cerrados todo ese tiempo, mientras aspiraba el dulce y embriagador aroma a vainilla que despedía el cabello de la castaña. Con cautela espero a que ella fijara sus ojos en el, para luego el hacer lo mismo, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta, ahora mismo no sabía que debía decir.

Claro que quería aceptar la petición de Hermione, había soñado con algo así por mucho tiempo, hace años, mucho antes que si quiera pensara en unirse a Dora, el siempre se había encontrado cautivado por la magnitud de la inteligencia que hacía gala Hermione, de ese carácter fuerte e imponente, esa fuerza de voluntad, ese talento que tenia para cualquier cosa que pretendía hacer, pero sobre todo, esos principios que emergían de ella.

Pero Remus estaba consciente de la situación a su alrededor, sabía que era un triste licántropo, era un semi humano peligroso para casi cualquier persona, viudo, tenía un hijo por criar y ni siquiera ahora que tenía un trabajo decente y seguro, tenía algo bueno que ofrecerle a Hermione. Sabía que tenia 42 años, fácilmente podría tratarse de su padre, ella podría tener a cualquier hombre de su edad, Le llevaba veinte años a la jovencita que ahora le regresaba la mirada con los ojos brillantes, claramente esperando una respuesta.

- Hermione – murmuro el acomodando un riso rebelde detrás del oído de ella- No todo es tan sencilla como parece.

- Lo sé – murmuro ella mirándolo fijamente –

- No quiero que hagas algo solo porque sientas que tienes una responsabilidad con Teddy o…

- No lo hago por ninguna responsabilidad – recorto Hermione girando los ojos – Lo hago porque quiero y puedo hacerlo.

- Tu eres demasiado joven Hermione – explico Remus intentando aclarar su punto – quizás ahora pienses que esto es lo que quieres pero… cuando crezcas.

- No dejare de querer a Teddy, lo quiero ahora y lo voy a querer siempre – aclaro apartándose del abrazo del licántropo – Me tratas como si fuera una niña caprichosa y no lo soy Remus.

- No digo que seas una niña, pero tienes 23 años y…

- ¿y? – dijo cruzando sus brazos –

- Aun te queda mucho por vivir…

- Mira, sí, tengo 23 años, pero he vivido lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que quiero hacer… viví una guerra Remus, Mate a personas, y estuve a punto de morir también – Hermione se detuvo para calmarse, esto era algo que estaba esperando –

- Lo se Hermione pero tienes una vida por delante, tienes 23 años, quizás luego quieras tener tus propios hijos y casarte – Remus paso sus manos por su pelo exasperado, Hermione no estaba entendiendo su punto – Tu puedes fijarte en alguien de tu edad y…

- Entiendo lo que dices – murmuro Hermione apretando con sus índices el puente de su nariz – Ya comprendí tu punto, no es necesario que expliques nada más, está claro que no estás interesado en mi propu…

- ¡No! – casi grito Remus logrando que Hermione frunciera el seño – No es lo que quiero decir… entiéndeme Hermione yo no quiero exponer a teddy a algo como esto sin estar seguro de que es lo correcto.

- Mira Remus – Hermione arqueo su espalda irguiéndose, mostrando toda la seguridad que contenía en su menudo cuerpo – Yo quiero a Ted y jamás, que te quede claro, jamás, haría algo que lo lastimara…

- Lo sé– interrumpió el asintiendo

- No cállate, es mi turno – bramo Hermione mirándolo ceñuda- Yo amo a tu Hijo más que a nada en el mundo, y no importa si tengo más hijos luego, teddy siempre será un hijo para mí.

- Pero tú acabas de decir que quieres ser mi…

- Si tu compañera también – acepto sin inmutarse aunque por dentro la vergüenza burbujeaba –

- Hermione soy viejo – susurro el mirándola – tengo 43 años y tú podrías tener a cualquier hombre de tu edad.

- Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero

- Soy licántropo… soy peligroso para ti

- ¡REMUS SI NO TIENES NADA BUENO QUE DECIR MEJOR NO DIGAS NADA! – Grito exasperada, odiaba cuando las personas de devaluaban a sí mismos de esta forma, y más siendo alguien como Remus – Tu licantropía no te hace menos personas Remus.

- Pero eso no evita que sea peligroso…

- Hace años que tomas la mata lobos, yo mis la hago para ti cada mes, sabes que eso evita la mayoría de los síntomas de la licantropía, además el ser un hombre lobo no te hace menos Remus, todo lo contrario, te da otro enfoque sobre la vida, es eso que te hace especial y mucho mejor hombre que…

Pero no pudo continuar con lo que seguramente sería un gran discurso pues Lupin, que hasta ese momento la había escuchado atentamente, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sonriendo de forma graciosa, dio un paso hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y sin ningún protocolo, juntando sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en deseado y mas que bienvenido beso.

La castaña apenas pudo dar un gritito antes de que los delgados labios de Remus se apoderaran de los suyos, claro que no tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos para responderle al beso, cruzando sus brazos sobre el cuello del licántropo y poniéndose en puntitas para así acercarse más a él.

Remus Lupin nunca había sido egoísta, durante sus 43 años había pensado en todos antes de él, había cuidado la comodidad y la felicidad de todos antes de parar a pensar un poco en lo que él quería…pero estando ahí, besando a Hermione se dijo que ahora, era el momento para pensar primero en él y en su hijo.

Cuando cortaron el beso, Hermione podía sentir como sus mejillas y ahora también las puntas de sus orejas ardían y las piernas temblaban levemente, estaba casi segura que, de no ser por que Remus la sostenía firmemente de su cintura, ahora mismo se encontraría en la comodidad del suelo.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas mi propuesta? – murmuro tímidamente Hermione

- Eso parece – respondió Remus sonriéndole – Supongo que ahora tendré que hablar con Harry…

- ¿Con Harry? – repitió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, el estaba preocupado… al parecer sabia sobre tus intenciones – Lupin sonreía estúpidamente mientras observaba como las mejillas de Hermione cambiaban de un leve rosa a un rojo fuerte –

- Oh ya veo… quizás Sirius le conto algo.

- ¿Sirius? – esta vez fue Remus quien fruncía el ceño extrañado.

- Si bueno, el – Hermione apretó sus labios en una línea dura intentando calmar la sonrisa en su rostro – Puede ser muy convincente.

- ¿Él fue quien te alentó a hacer esto?

- Algo así – murmuro un poco apenada –

- ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto Hermione?

- ¿Volveremos a tener la misma discusión Remus?

- ¿No tienes dudas?

- ¿Por qué sigues sin confiar en mi juicio?

- ¿segura que no te arrepentirás mañana?

- ¿Nadie les ha dicho que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

La cantarina voz de Ginny los saco de su burbuja, haciéndolos voltear tan rápido que la leona casi pierde el equilibrio, si no hubiese sido por que Remus aun la mantenía cogida por la cintura, Hermione hubiese dado de bruces contra el suelo.

- Cálmense – dijo riendo la pelirroja – no es necesario que intenten fingir.

- Gi-Ginny – murmuro Hermione con el terror marcado en sus ojos.

- Mi-Mione – imito Ginevra caminando hacia la pareja – Re-Remus

- Ginny – dijo el licántropo intentando calmarse -

- ¿No me preguntaran cuanto tiempo llevo parada en la escalera? – Ginny hacia pucheros con su boca, logrando así que ambos gryffindor rieran aligerando el ambiente

- ¿Cuándo tiempo tienes en la escalera? – pregunto Hermione un poco avergonzada.

- Lo suficiente para sentirme muy feliz por mi pequeño teddy – contesto sonriendo cálidamente – y por ustedes claro.

- Bu-bueno…

- No es necesario que digan algo como, no es lo que parece Ginny o solo estaba soplando un sucio en mi ojos – comento con tranquilidad – ustedes son adultos y está claro que existe algo ¿o me equivoco?

- No – y hubo tanta firmeza en la voz de Remus que Hermione tuvo que evitar sonreír estúpidamente de nuevo – No te equivocas, Hermione y yo – Remus estrujo un poco más a Hermione, acercándola a él sonriendo – ahora estamos juntos.

- ¡SII! – chillo Ginny aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña, y luego envolviendo a ambos en un gran abrazo con sus delgados brazos – es una gran noticia, felicidades.

- Gracias Ginny – murmuro sinceramente Remus –

- ¿Y tu como no me lo contaste antes? – Expecto mirando a la castaña mientras fingía estar ofendida - ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga!

- Lo eres – susurro Hermione abrazando a Ginny, murmurándole bajo en el odio _"Tu sabias que yo lo quería hace años" _y alejándose para mirarla a los ojos – lo siento.

- Solo porque esto me hace feliz te lo perdono – La pelirroja abrazo de nuevo a Hermione antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Remus quien la estrujo sorprendido – Cuídala Remus, es una gran mujer – murmuro al oído del licántropo antes de alejarse y sonreírle a los dos.

- Bien, es tarde y todos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana –

- Eso no es cierto – interrumpió Ginny – Mis entrenamientos fueron suspendidos así que estaré aquí todo el día… Oh eso me recuerda, venía a decir te Remus, que mañana puedo cuidar a Ted si hace falta.

- Oh bueno Ginny, seguro que a teddy le encantara estar contigo

- Lo sé – acepto pestañeando de mas – soy adorable.

- Bueno pelirroja no es para tanto – murmuro Hermione riendo – yo tengo que salir por la mañana, pero estaré aquí temprano así que podremos cuidarlo las dos.

- Perfecto – dijo la pelirroja en medio de un bostezo – en fin, es tarde ¡Buenas noches tortolitos!

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione riendo a su amiga pelirroja que desaparecía por el recodo de las escaleras.

- Bien, creo que debemos irnos a dormir Mione – murmuro Remus sonriéndole a Hermione.

- Oh bu-bueno – acepto, ¿el pretendía que compartieran la habitación? Oh el solo pensamiento hacia que sus piernas volvieran a temblar –

- Supongo que te veré mañana – Remus acerco su rostro al de Hermione, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, planto un casto beso en las comisuras de ellos, haciendo sonreír a la castaña – Buenas noches Hermione.

- Buenas noches Remus – la castaña miro los dorados ojos de Remus antes de, sin poder evitarlo, volver a pararse en las puntitas de sus pies y besar suavemente los labios del licántropo.

Hermione abrazo a Remus antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso de la enorme casa, al entrar a su habitación se dejo caer sobre su cama donde la tarjeta de Ted descansaba, como cada noche desde que él le había regalado ese dibujo, Hermione lo alzo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con las tres personas dibujadas en el, beso con cariño la cartulina antes de ponerla en su mesita de noche… ahora por fin empezaba a imaginarse como una posible realidad, la imagen que el mismo teddy había pintado sobre el pergamino.

* * *

_Cortito pero conciso... Aun falta un monton_

_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

_:)_


	6. Chapter 6 Noticias

_**Capitulo 6 "Noticias"**_

_****__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_______¡Volvi amigos!_

_______Otro capitulo_

_______No se estresen el proximo vendra pronto_

_______espero que les guste _

_______es algo de transicion pero es necesario _

_______besos y a leer_

_________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS._

¿Me ayudan a llegar a los 50?

¡solo son 12!

**Dejen el suyo**

* * *

Se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, sabía que tenía bastantes cosas por delante, necesitaba ir al San Mungo y entregar algunos documentos para presentar sus exámenes, y eso, naturalmente, como cualquier clase de papeleo aquí o en el mundo Muggle tardaba una eternidad. Tomo una ducha y colocándose su uniforme de estudiante cruzo las puertas de Grimmauld place, con un café en su mano derecha y el bollo de desayuno, su maletín y la túnica de pasante en el otro.

Apenas y tenía tiempo para pasar a hacer lo que planeaba antes de tener que correr al hospital, la noche anterior había estado pensando más de lo normal en ese asunto y sentía que debía hacerlo, aparte claro, que tenía demasiado tiempo sin pasearse por ahí, cosa que la carcomía, no podía creer lo mucho que la había absorbido todo a su alrededor, al punto de no poder pasearse un momento a ver a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del escalón de la honorable casa de lo Black y dejando atrás un pequeño ¡_Plop_! La castaña desapareció, materializándose segundos luego en medio de una plaza, adornada por algunas estatuas construidas aquí y allá, en el centro de esta, la más antigua mostraba una familia, un hombre con anteojos redondos, abrazando cariñosamente a una mujer que mantenía un niño pequeño en brazos.

Hermione sonrisa al reconocer las figuras de Lily y James Potter, a su lado, a unos metros de distancia, la estatua de un joven larguirucho de pelo largo y sonrisa encantadora con anteojos rectangulares enmarcaba un gracioso jardín de margaritas mágica, las cuales chillaban si alguien intentaba arrancarlas, y despedían un dulce aroma al pasar, miro el rostro alegre de la figura de Percy Weasley, que mantenía su varita y una pila de documentos sujetadas en sus manos.

En la otra esquina la figura envuelta en su siempre presente levita negra y capa ondulante de Severus Snape se veía imponente acompañado del risueño profesor Dumbledore, así por toda la plaza conmemorativa a la guerra, en la hermosa comunidad del Valle de Godric, estatuas a los caídos, principalmente a los miembros de la orden del Fénix se dividían, luciendo imponente y llenando de orgullo a todos aquellos que en vida los conocieron, y que en muerte saben de sus historias como los héroes que son.

Hermione cruzo la estancias maravillándose por todas las representaciones, al finalizar, cuando estaba a un paso de salir, dos figuras llamaron su atención, las figuras de Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks sonreían, la imagen enterneció a la castaña, ella conocía el orgullo que sentía el Auror por, como el mismo la había nombrado, su mejor aprendiz, fue una verdadera lástima que ambos aurores, importantes miembros de la orden, los dejaran tan pronto.

Hermione salió de la plaza, hasta encontrarse con la pequeña verja que dividía el cementerio del valle, cruzo las puertas y como solía hacer, cogió el camino largo, hasta plantarse frente a una gran de tumba blanca, con dos hermosas cruces de mármol, en el blanco mármol de la tumba los nombres de los caídos descansaban en una encantadora caligrafía negra.

_En memoria de: _

_Charlie Arthurus Granger & Jean Marie Granger_

_Quien en vida fueran Padres, Hijos, Hermanos y Amigos amados._

"_Quien nos quiere, jamás nos abandona"_

_21-05-1958 – 15-01-1998_

_14-09-1960 – 15-01-1998_

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo al acercarse a la tumba de sus padres, hacia algún tiempo que no venía a verlos, y le hacía muchísima falta, más de lo que había considerado. La perdida de ellos fue un golpe duro en su vida, sus esfuerzos por cuidarlos no habían servido de nada, y aun hoy se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si, en vez de enviarlos a Australia, cambiado sus memorias, los hubiese escondido, quizás con un Fidelio en su propia casa, quizás en Grimmauld place, si hubiese pensado un poco, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus temores, quizás, solo quizás, ellos estuvieran vivos, y con ella.

Una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras sus dedos viajaban por la curvatura de la caligrafía, sobre sus nombres, no tenerlos consigo la atormentaba, aun a sus casi veintidós años, algunas noches lloraba y sentía la necesidad de ser arrullada por su madre, o de escuchar la analgésica voz de su padre, susurrándole que todo iría bien, pero se había obligado a mantenerse fuerte, a seguir adelante, porque ella era una gran bruja, era la mejor de su generación, según muchos, la más brillante desde Rowena Ravenclaw, había peleado en la peor batalla vista en su mundo, pero sobre todas esas cosas, ella era una Granger, y eso era lo que hacían los Granger, seguían adelante, sin importar las adversidades.

Recordó lo que siempre le decía su madre "H_ermione, a veces la vida nos pone grandes pruebas, a veces nos lanza a oscuros abismos, a crueles tempestades, a veces nos apaga las pequeñas luces en el túnel… pero cada prueba que superes, te hace fuerte, cada lagrima que dejes correr, arrastra con ella el dolor, y tu alma renace, crece y arrasa, no hay que darse por vencida, porque al final de la tormenta el sol siempre vuelve a salir"_

Y hora, siendo una adulta, estando a un paso de cumplir con su sueño, siendo casi una profesional con todas las letras, las palabras de su madre empezaban a tener sentido, ella conocía su historia, había vivido cosas terribles, lo sabía, la vida se había encargado de ponerle prueba tras prueba, pero ella, con el apoyo de sus amigos había logrado salir, superarlas y crecer, convirtiéndose en la persona que ahora era.

Saco su varita del bolso y como de costumbre conjuro dos pequeñas coronas de rosas blancas, dejándolas descansando en las cruces, suspiro mientras calmaba las lágrimas que agolpaban por salir… podría cumplir cincuenta años, pero seguiría siendo una emotiva.

- Hola – susurro acariciando quedadamente las letras – Perdónenme, sé que he sido una hija del asco – la risa tímida de Hermione era lo único que importunaba la brisa del cementerio – He estado ocupada en el hospital, dentro de dos días presento mis exámenes, su hija será una sanadora oficial ¿Pueden creerlo? – la castaña cruzo sus piernas, mirando las cruces talladas al frente mientras ordenaba sus ideas – He estudiado lo suficiente y me siento bastante segura, aunque me conocen, saben que siempre dudare de mis respuestas, es una mala manía que creo herede de papá.

- Mama – murmuro mirando el nombre de su madre en la tumba – tengo tantas cosas que contarte, la verdad justo ahora te necesito más que nunca… si lo debes saber, supongo que, desde donde estas tienen una mirada privilegiada de mi vida personal, aun así quiero contártelo – hundiendo su mano dentro del maletín. Hermione saco aquella tarjeta que le había dado teddy, hace algunos días – creo que sabes quién es Remus, y más aun… quien es Ted. Un niño encantador, sin duda les gustaría si pudieran conocerlo, es bastante alegre y muy inteligente, un gran niño.

La castaña charlo con su madre, contándole con detalles minuciosos todo sobre su reciente relación con Remus, le expreso sus temores y explico la situación entre el y su esposa muerta, hablo también con su padre, pero solo le conto lo relacionado con sus estudios. Hermione siempre había considerado que, hablarles ahí, donde sus cuerpos descansaban, la acercaba a ellos, podía sentir como sus relatos llegaban a sus oídos y aunque no recibía respuesta, era suficiente para saber que aun seguían con ella, que tal como había dicho Sirius una vez, lo la dejarían jamás.

Cerca de una hora, y todos los detalles del los últimos dos meses después, Hermione se despidió de sus padres, prometiéndoles que volvería pronto, y que con suerte, traería a Ted con ella, así podrían conocerlo, no como le gustaría pero eso era peor que nada ¿No? , limpio con mimo la maleza que amenazaba con crecer alrededor y de un salto, sacudiéndose su impoluto uniforme azul de estudiante de medimagia camino de regreso a la verja, por el mismo camino que había tomado al llegar.

Cuando cruzaba unas cuantas tumbas, una de ellas, de un mármol rosa pálido y letras en un poco característico azul brillante llamo su atención, por supuesto, conocía quien descansaba bajo esa lapida, ella misma había estado presente durante su sepulcro. Un nudo en su garganta y el sentimiento del deber la obligo a caminar hasta detenerse frente a la tumba de una antigua y muy apreciada compañera.

_Nymphadora Liza Tonks_

_Madre, esposa y amiga_

_Luchando hasta el final, defendiendo la verdad por sobre todo._

Hermione se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo, sintiéndose de repente ruin, cobarde y mala persona. No podía evitar pensar en Tonks con Remus y que ella ahora estuviera con él le resultaba extraño, casi como una traición. Sabía que hacía años que ambos se habían visto separados, lamentablemente por la muerte de Tonks. Sabía también que Remus merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero el agrio de su boca, al pensar que estaba haciendo algo mal, al fijarse en el esposo de una compañera, no se marchaba.

- Tonks – mascullo acariciando la lapida – Lo lamento tanto – de nuevo, las lagrimas picaban en sus ojos y no podía evitarlo – De verdad lo siento pero… yo… El tiene derecho a continuar, se que ustedes se amaron, se que el aun te ama y estoy segura que nunca dejara de hacerlo - Hermione seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, intentando calmarse – pero él tiene que seguir, y sé que lo entenderías.

Al igual que con sus padres, Hermione mimo la tumba, quitando la maleza y colocándole algunas rosas rojas, coloridas, tal como lo fue Dora un día.

- Cuidare de el – murmuro sonriendo – de Remus y de Teddy… los amo a ambos, y no dejare que nada les pase – la castaña se puso de pie, alistándose para marcharse pero antes volvió a la tumba para mirarla – No pretendo quitarte a tu hijo, el siempre sabrá que tu eres su madre, se lo tendré presente… pero me necesita, y voy a estar aquí para él.

- Me diste lo mejor que tuviste en tu vida Dora – Hermione sonrió, derramando una última lagrima- y no me alcanzara el resto de la mía para agradécetelo.

En un pestañeo, la menuda figura de la castaña había desaparecido, dejando la estancia tan silenciosa como siempre.

* * *

_**Numero 12 de Grimmauld place **_

- ¡Levántate! – mascullo por quinta vez desde el marco de la puerta, mirando divertida como una mata de pelo azul eléctrico intentaba en vano esconderse bajo las mantas – Ted Remus Lupin Tonks, los panqueques se van a enfriar.

- ¿Panqueques? – como un resorte, el pequeño metamorfogo emergió de sus mantas observando adormilado a la pelirroja, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Panqueques – murmuro Ginny solemnemente.

- ¿Panqueques con chocolate tía Ginny? – las orbes azules de teddy brillaban, al igual que su padre, el pequeño niño tenía un insano amor por ese dulce.

- De Honeydukes – la pelirroja dio la espalda, fingiendo salir de la habitación – Pero si no lo quieres yo puedo comer…

- ¡No! – en menos de dos segundos el niño tenía fuertemente cogida la mano de Ginny que se limito a negar divertida – Vamos tía, los panqueques se enfrían.

Ginny tomo en brazos al pequeño, y al llegar a la cocina, donde Harry y Ron desayunaban dejo a Ted en su silla, sirviéndole dos panqueques y una más que generosa capa de chocolate derretido.

- ¿No me vas a saludar cierto? – Harry miraba con deleite como su pequeño ahijado masticaba los panqueques rebosados de chocolate, manchándose todo el rostro en el proceso.

- Hola padrino – murmuro con la boca repleta y las mejillas marrones –

- Ted – murmuro Ginny desde la otra punta de la mesa – No seas cochino…

- Lo lamento – el metamorfogo trago pesadamente antes de sonreírle y bajarse de la silla para saludar a Harry – Hola Padrino – el niño que vivió no tuvo tiempo para advertirle al niño de su desastre, antes de que lo notara su ahijado había besado su mejilla embarrándolo también del chocolate –

- Hola Campeón – Harry tomo su servilleta y amablemente limpio las mejillas de Ted que sonreía - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – aseguro separándose, caminando hacia ron que comía como si de un momento a otro los panqueques pensaran en desaparecer – Hola Tío Ron –

- Teddy – murmuro el pelirrojo sonriendo, con la boca repleta – Hola

- ¡RON! – Ginny miraba ceñuda a su hermano, el más ejemplo personificado – Ted cariño, vuelve y termina tu comida.

- Si tía Ginny – el metamorfogo camino hasta su silla, sentándose cómodamente, atacando su plato y saboreándolo, dejando soltar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción por su platillo favorito - ¿Y Mione?

- Salió muy temprano – murmuro Ginny mientras se encargaba que los platos volaran hasta el fregadero y mágicamente se lavaran solos – Pero regresara pronto, antes del almuerzo esta aquí.

- ¿Quién se quedara con Teddy? – la voz preocupada de Harry hizo que su novia volteara a mirarlo enternecida – Digo no pueden dejarlo solo, es muy chico para eso.

- Yo me quedare con el – explico sentándose a su lado-

- ¿Y tus entrenamientos? –

- Suspendidos – acoto encogiéndose de brazos – tengo el día libre.

- Harry tenemos que irnos – murmuro ron poniéndose de pie, cogiendo su abrigo del respaldo de la silla – La reunión empieza dentro de poco.

- Mierda – murmuro viendo el reloj en su muñeca y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Ginny – Lo lamento, si, ya tenemos que irnos – con un beso rápido, se despido de Ginny y se acerco hasta un muy ocupado Ted, en comer hasta la ultima onza de chocolate del plato – Nos vamos más tarde Teddy – beso su pelo Azul distrayendo al niño.

- Adiós Harry, Adiós Tío ron – la aguda voz de Teddy resonó en la cocina antes que la puerta se cerrara, dejando a la pelirroja y al peliazul solos en la estancia -

Ginny espero hasta que el pequeño niño dejo el plato en la mesa, mirándola fijamente, con un movimiento de su varita, un tazon repleto de fruta picada aterrizo frente al niño que lo miro ceñudo.

- Comiste panqueques – murmuro Ginny caminando hacia el – ahora toca un poco de Fruta

- ¿Fruta? – chillo apesadumbrado el pequeño –

- Si Teddy Fruta, para que crezcas grande y fuerte – explico sonriente –

- ¿Solo un poco? – pidió con ojos encantadores.

- Algunos trozos amor.

Luego de pelear un poco y un tazón pequeño de fruta, teddy salió sonriente de la habitación, corriendo directamente hasta la biblioteca, donde sus libros de colores y sus creyones mágicos esperaban por él.

Ginny, se encargo de limpiar un poco algunas habitaciones, pasando la mayoría de la mañana en las tareas domesticas, Sirius había salido temprano, excusándose, diciendo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para antes de partir a Hogwarts, pero Ginny sabía que seguramente, se encontraría con alguna de sus famosas conquistas de verano. Remus ya había mandado su habitual carta para saber de Ted, y Hermione debía estar por llegar, al final, las cosas que tenia por hacer no deberían llevar mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ted? – llamo Ginny desde la cocina, segundos luego un pequeño niño de cabellos rosas chicles cruzaba la puerta. La pelirroja lo miro, sorprendiéndose, eran contadas las veces que el niño llevaba el pelo igual que su madre – Ehh… quieres ayudarme con la comida.

- ¡Sii! – mascullo divertido, cambiando su pelo a un rojo exactamente igual al de la mujer frente a él - ¿Qué haremos Tita?

- Estaba pensando en… lasaña ¿Te parece?

- Bueno – murmuro arrastrando una silla junto a Ginny y parándose sobre ella - ¿Qué hare?

Ginny acerco los ingredientes pre cocidos al pequeño niño, evitando así acercarlo mucho al fuego, por seguridad. Cuando estaban culminando la ultima capa de la enorme lasaña una mata de cabello castaño cruzo la puerta, con aspecto agotado.

- Hola – murmuro Hermione dejándose caer en la silla, tirando su túnica y maletín a un lado, sin ningún tipo de cuidado - ¡Estoy muerta!

- ¡Mione! – chillo teddy bajando de silla, lanzándose al regazo de Hermione –

- Teddy – la castaña monto al pequeño niño sobre sus piernas y le dio su ración diaria de besos en el rostro - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – aseguro con ojos brillantes y sonrisa enorme

- Me alegro – murmuro y volteo su rostro hacia su mejor amiga que levitando con sumo cuidado metía la lasaña dentro del horno - ¿Cómo estas Gin?

- Mejor que tu – aseguro con una sonrisa, tendiéndole una taza de té humeante - ¿Día difícil?

- Agitado – mascullo dándole un sorbo a la taza - ¿Se ha portado bien, cierto?

- Como siempre - aseguro sonriéndole al pequeño que seguía atentamente la conversación de las adultas – ¿Fuiste al hospital?

- ¿Hospital? –murmuro asustado teddy, mirando a Hermione fijamente - ¿Estas enferma?

- No cariño – Hermione acaricio el suave pelo rosa de Teddy, mirándolo fijamente sin querer pensar en lo ocurrido en el cementerio esa mañana – Fui por algo del colegio, nada más.

- ¿En un hospital? – murmuro desconfiado.

- Si, en un hospital, yo veo clases ahí, porque seré una doctora.

- Ohh – teddy asintió satisfecho por la explicación y salto del regazo de la ex leona, caminando hasta la mesada de nuevo – Hicimos Lasaña.

- ¿Sí? – contesto con una sonrisa la leona –

El pequeño niño explico cada paso para la comida mientras que Hermione lo seguía atentamente. Teddy paso el resto de la mañana jugando con Hermione y su tía favorita, ambas leonas pintaron, rieron y vieron como el pequeño volaba a su alrededor en la escoba que Harry le había obsequiado por su cuarto cumpleaños.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sirius, quien había llegado a casa del callejón Diagon cargado de paquetes, echando por el piso la teoría de Ginny, se encontraba charlando animadamente con Teddy, que le contaba cada cosa que habían realizado, mientras que la pelirroja y la castaña hablaban quedadamente sobre todo lo que había pasado hoy, Hermione con un poco de pesar le relato todo lo ocurrido en el valle de Godric.

- No debes sentirte mal Mione, Dora entendería, además ella amo con locura a Remus, y donde quiera que este sabe que tu lo harás feliz – aseguro Ginny dándole un suave apretón en la mano a la castaña –

- Lo sé Gin, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma, creo que me llevara algún tiempo superarlo un poco – explico sonriendo tímidamente –

- Así que… vais en serio – aseguro sonriendo.

- Definitivamente – murmuro Hermione mirando de reojo a teddy que comía y charlaba con Sirius como una personita mayor-

- ¿Lo sabe?

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundida Hermione.

- Teddy, sabe que tú y Remus… bueno, estáis juntos.

- No, todo paso anoche Gin, supongo que Remus hablara con el mas tarde… no lo sé.

- Estará feliz – aseguro mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente al metamorfogo que respondía al gesto - ¿Cuándo se lo dirán a los demás?

- Gin, todo ha pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera sé que pasara, ni si quiera sé cómo actuar con él, es… complicado.

- Si, entiendo.

La pelirroja obvio el tema, se notaba que las dudas estaban carcomiendo la cabeza de Hermione y conociéndola, era mejor darle su tiempo, que se relajara. Recogieron todo los platos y Hermione se retiro, quizás dormiría un poco, al igual que teddy que ahora dormitaba en los brazos del animago. Sirius se encargo de dejarlo en su cama dormido, mientras la pelirroja se escabullía hasta su cuarto.

Cerca de tres horas después, una mata azul cruzo la puerta de Hermione, subiéndose a su cama y apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho, donde el latido de su corazón era más fuerte. La leona sonrió y arrullo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Teddy que minutos luego volvió a dormirse.

Cuando los ojos empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo, una figura larga, enfundada en un traje gris cruzo el umbral, entrando a la habitación. Remus se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, observando los cuerpos de las dos personitas que moría por ver desde que había puesto un pie sobre el ministerio esa misma mañana.

La leona, abrió los ojos, guiándolos perezosamente hasta las orbes doradas del hombre que la observaba, sonrió y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo una seña de silencio, se escabullo del colchón, dejando al niño envuelto en sus mantas, aunque estaba segura que Ted despertaría pronto.

- Hola – murmuro ya de pie junto al licántropo, que seguía sus movimientos con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola – murmuro el hombre y de un movimiento la atrajo entre sus abrazos, fundiéndose en un tierno y cálido abrazo – ahora, mejor ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Bastante bien – admitió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del licántropo - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Movido, ¿El tuyo?

- Umm… ciertamente normal – Hermione se desligo de los brazos del licántropo, caminando hacia la puerta, no quería contarle todo lo que ocurrió durante esa mañana, no quería arruinar el buen humor que parcia tener - ¿Comiste algo?

- Me tome un café, odio la comida del ministerio, ¿Hay algo de comer aquí? – Remus miro a su hijo, dormido en la cama de la castaña y sonrió, lo dejaría dormir un momento mas – Estoy muerto de hambre.

- Venga- tendió su mano desde la puerta, la cual Remus cogió más que feliz, bajaron en silencio hasta la cocina – Te guardamos un trozo de lasaña hecha por tu hijo – Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas al ver la cara de desconcierto que el licántropo hacia gala – Teddy la armo Remus, no la cocino, Ginny hizo esa parte.

- Oh, ya veo – comento mientras bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano –

- Sabes… he estado pensando – Hermione giro su rostro para ver al licántropo que la seguía fijamente - ¿Piensas decirle a Teddy?

- ¿Decirle que cosa?

- Que tu y yo… bueno, ya sabes – las mejillas de Hermione ardieron de vergüenza.

- Por supuesto, pensaba que se lo dijéramos los dos- comento simplemente, mucho mas cómodo que la ex leona – Si tu quieres claro…

- Claro que quiero, creo que estará muy feliz al saberlo.

Remus y Hermione bajaron el resto de las escaleras hasta cruzar el marco que dividía la cocina. Iban tan ensimismados en su charla que no notaron dos cabezas azabaches y una pelirroja que los miraban desde la larga mesa de la estancia.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – La voz de Sirius alerto a la pareja de que no estaban solos, Hermione fue la primera en dirigir su rostro a los ocupantes de la habitación y en un movimiento que no pasó de ser percibido para nadie soltó la mano de Remus – Así que… ya están.

- Sirius – Lupin cruzo la estancia hasta sentarse a un lado de su sonriente amigo, ignorando los ojos desorbitados del niño-que-vivió y las orejas rojas del Pelirrojo.

- Ho-hola – mascullo la castaña caminando hacia el horno, dándole la espalda a los cuatro hombres - ¿Hambrientos?

- Ehh, cla-claro – Harry camino hasta un lado de su amiga que hacia levitar tres platos a su lado para servirle - ¿Cómo estas Mione?

- Bien – murmuro intentando ignorar el tono preocupado de Harry - ¿Y tú?

- Bien – aseguro, la mano de Harry detuvo el movimiento compulsivo de la mano de su amiga, llamando su atención - ¿Sera que podemos hablar luego?

- Ehh, sí, claro - un movimiento de varita fue lo único que hizo Hermione, moviendo los platos repletos de lasaña hacia la mesa, donde ron permanecía en un extraño silencio mientras que Sirius y Remus hablaban en susurros, cosa que ponía más nerviosa a la castaña –

Hermione permanecía sentada en la punta de la mesa donde podía ver a los demás comensales y a Sirius que de vez en cuando le regalaba una sonrisita traviesa, como si estuviera enterado de alguna travesura que ella secretamente hubiese hecho… aunque si analizaba la situación, no era muy diferente a eso. El conocía lo suyo con Remus, cosa que había ocultado estúpidamente, así que si… Sirius sabia sobre la "Travesura" aunque su sonrisita empezaba a fastidiarla de verdad.

Sus dos amigos se regalaban miradas silenciosas, tal como hacían cada vez que tenían un tema para discutir, la única diferencia era que ahora ella no compartía sus propias miradas, no, ahora ella eran el tema del que hablarían. Sirius soltó una risita al notar lo que la castaña estaba mirando y dio un codazo al licántropo para que él lo hiciera también. Remus alzo el rostro que había permanecido fija en el plato de comida para mirar a los leones que seguían mirándose significativamente.

Remus paseo sus melados orbes por los dos ex leones que al notarlo ocultaron sus miradas concentrándose en sus respectivos platos y luego miro a Hermione que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sirius soltó una carcajada aumentando la tención de la cocina, y eso fue todo para la castaña.

Remus y yo estamos juntos – Dijo con voz alta y clara. Ron alzo el rostro pálido y Harry se atraganto con un trozo de lasaña, obligando a un muy sonriente Sirius a Palmearlo, Remus por su parte mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella – Así que pueden dejar de mirarse como si no entendieran nada ¿Entendido?

El pelirrojo y el azabache asintieron mecánicamente, conocían a su amiga y cuando ella hablaba de esa forma era mejor agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo, si no querían enfrentarse a una muy malhumorada castaña. Nadie dijo nada más, el silencio reino, el mismo Sirius se enfrasco en la lectura del profeta, dándose por pagado luego del ataque de sinceridad de la castaña.

Harry y Ron, dejaron su plato en el fregador justo luego de terminar, y mecánicamente salieron de la cocina, siendo seguidos de cerca por el animago, el cual, para el asombro del Licántropo y la Hechicera no hizo ningún tipo de comentarios, salió en silencio, respetando la intimidad de la pareja. Lupin alzo sus ojos para mirar a Hermione que ya mantenía su vista fija en el.

- Así que… Ahora lo saben todos – aseguro sonriéndole a la castaña.

- Eso parece – murmuro un poco apenada - ¿Te molesta?

- En lo absoluto. – aseguro, poniéndose de pie y dejando su plato a un lado del de los dos aurores.

- Solo falta Ted… y el resto – Hermione sonrió y con un movimiento los platos en el fregadero se lavaron solos, como siempre en esa casa.

Poco a poco se enteraran- Remus rodeo la cintura de Hermione, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran una cabeza azabache con un rayo en su frente se asomo por el marco, arruinando el momento – Ehh… lo siento… Herms, puedes…

- Claro – aseguro sonriéndole y alejándose de Remus – Ya vuelvo Remus.

La castaña desapareció por el quicio de la puerta con el auror y el licántropo decidió quedarse dentro de la estancia, no estaba de humor para las risitas de Sirius. Alargo su mano sacando su varita, haría un poco de chocolate caliente. Nada como una taza de chocolate para mejorar el humor.

Remus estaba a punto de pegar sus labios al bordillo de la humeante taza de liquido marrón, cuando una mata de pelo rojo cruzo la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas, las cejas del licántropo se dispararon hacia arriba cuando Ronald Weasley se detuvo frente a él, a unos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – mascullo el auror mirando fijamente a su ex profesor.

- Por supuesto Ron – Remus se reacomodo en su silla invitándolo a tomar asiento al frente, lo que el pelirrojo hizo inmediatamente después - ¿Chocolate?

- Ehh… no gracias – carraspeo incomodo desviando su vista alrededor de la sala, como asegurándose que no se encontraba nadie más ahí dentro – Veras, yo…

- Quieres hablarme sobre Hermione… ¿Me equivoco?

- No – aseguro y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los miel, algo había cambiado, Remus vio seguridad y firmeza en ellos, Los ojos de un adulto – Quiero sabes que quieres de ella…

- ¿Disculpa? – Remus arrugo el entrecejo confundido, el tono de Ron no le gustaba nada.

- Para nadie es un secreto que tu aun amas a Nymphadora – La voz de ron era contundente, tanto que logro sorprender al Licántropo.

- Mira Ron, yo ame y amo a mi ex esposa, pero no creo que eso…

- No lo entiendes – Ron se puso de pie, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Remus – No- Lastimaras-A-Hermione

- No entiendo que tratas de decirme.

- Yo la herí – Dijo secamente el pelirrojo, pero en su voz el arrepentimiento era más que evidente – Fui un cerdo con ella… y no dejare que la lastimen de nuevo.

- Ron yo no…

- Ella se merece que alguien la ame de verdad, no que sea la segunda, no que jueguen – aseguro exasperándose e interrumpiendo la defensa de un muy impresionado Remus – Yo engañe a Hermione y lo hice porque fui un crio, toda la vida estuve enamorado de ella y cuando al fin estuvimos juntos lo lance a la basura por fijarme en otras que lo único que veían en mi era el supuesto héroe de guerra – ron escupió todo, teniendo que coger aire al finalizar – Yo la lastime, la amaba, si, pero no lo suficiente, no como ella se merecía y no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento.

- Ron yo no quiero lastimarla – logro articular el licántropo mirando fijamente al manojo de nervios mezclados con ira, en el cual se había transformado Ron –

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estas con ella si no la quieres?

- Claro que la quiero… la quiero desde hace suficiente tiempo, no quiero ni pretendo y mucho menos, no podría lastimarla Ronald – explico intentado darse a entender, cosa que pareció suceder puesto que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajo un poco por sus palabras –

- Bien – comenzó incomodo por la situación – Yo… quería, Ehh… yo quería asegurarme – murmuro rascándose la nuca – No es que yo la… ya sabes, que yo aun la…

- No te preocupes – el licántropo sonrió mas tranquilo y asintió a ron, que lo miraba casi preocupado por su posible reacción – se que la cuidas por que la quieres… como a una amiga.

- Si… yo, bueno, eso – murmuro evitando la mirada del hombre que caminaba hacia el fregadero, dejando la taza de chocolate dentro –

Remus se había propuesto a explicarle a ron mejor las cosas pero, justo en ese instante un sonriente Harry acompañado de una risueña Hermione cruzaron el marco de la cocina, deteniéndose ante la escena, Ronald miraba ansiosamente la alacena a un lado de la cocina y Remus alternaba su vista entre todos los presentes, Hermione alzo la ceja inquisidora y se acerco al licántropo que sonrió al verla.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto apoyándose a un lado del fregadero, haciendo que la tasa se empezara a la lavar sola, como siempre.

- Perfectamente – aseguro Lupin – Tienes grandes amigos… solo eso.

La castaña miro hacia la figura de Ron que devolvía la mirada preocupado, inmediatamente noto lo que había pasado dentro de la sala, atino a sonreírle amistosamente y articular un _"Luego hablamos"_

Remus paso el brazo por la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia el, logrando hacer lo que llevaba deseando desde la noche pasada, Junto sus labios con los suyos saboreándola y delatándose con su suavidad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto de que alguien podría entrar, pero no le puse atención, de igual forma todos en esa casi sabían la verdad, que importaba que los vieran o no besándose.

Pero no se traba de alguien… adulto.

- ¿Papi? – murmuro Teddy desde la puerta mirando fijamente la escena, claramente impresionado.

Al separarse, apenas lograron verlo desaparecer por la puerta corriendo…

* * *

_¿Piensan matarme?_

_Por lo menos... ******************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**_

_Hasta muy prontooo_


	7. Chapter 7 : Potestad

Capitulo 7: La potestad.

_******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

___ Lo lamento... _

___he sido una autora terrible, lo se, pero tengo excusas, apenas ayer logre conectarme a Internet en mi nueva casa, acabo de acabar el capitulo, espero que os guste, y PROMETO (figúrense que lo prometí) actualizar la próxima semana._

___ESTE ES EMOCIONANTE xD_

___dejen sus REVIEWS_

___HA LEER!_

* * *

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto de que alguien podría entrar, pero no le puse atención, de igual forma todos en esa casa sabían la verdad, que importaba que los vieran o no besándose._

_Pero no se traba de alguien… adulto._

_- Papi – murmuro Teddy desde la puerta mirando fijamente la escena, claramente impresionado._

_Al separarse, apenas lograron verlo desaparecer por la puerta corriendo… _

- ¡Ted!- Remus Lupin dio un paso hacia atrás, algo en su pecho se comprimió al ver a su hijo desaparecer despavorido por el quicio de la puerta, dio media vuelta con la intención de seguirlo, pero una delgada y delicada mano lo retuvo del antebrazo, obligándolo a volver – Hermione, necesito hablarle…

- Yo hare – musito con firmeza – creo que debo hacerlo, el… quizás no entiende y creo que le debo una explicación.

- Soy su padre – murmuro el licántropo negando con su castaña cabeza –

- Lo sé – sonrió, su mano viajo hasta la mejilla de su ex profesor, sus dedos trazaron con suavidad el recorrido de una diminuta cicatriz, recuerdo de las noches de luna llena- pero, el confía en mi… se lo debo Remus.

La castaña se acero a él dejando un casto beso en su mejilla, antes de desaparecer justo por el sitio donde segundos antes, el pequeño de cabellos azules lo había hecho.

Cruzo el salón hasta la enormes escaleras de la ancestral casa de los Black, subió de prisa, saltando el cuarto escalón que solía crujir en cuanto alguien osaba pisarlo, paso los primeros dos pisos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus risos se movían acompasadamente con el movimiento de sus pasos, sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Teddy.

Disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta, observando con cautela, pudo vislumbrar un pequeño bulto sentado en la esquina de la habitación, mirando algo entre sus manos, palmeo su chaqueta buscando aquella tarjeta tan especial, y solo cuando sus dedos sintieron el bordillo de esta, fue capaz de dar dos rítmicos toques, llamando la intención del niño en el suelo.

- ¿Papi? – musito Teddy alzando su rostro y mirando con aprensión la puerta

- Soy yo Ted – Hermione asomo su cabeza por el borde de la puerta, sonriendo tímidamente, pero Ted no devolvió el gesto –

- Ah – el chiquillo despego sus ojos de los de Hermione y volvió su atención hacia el pequeño objeto que sostenía fuertemente entre sus diminutas manos.

- ¿Puedo… puedo pasar? – murmuro la castaña, mirando un poco preocupada la escena ante sus ojos.

- Ehh – Teddy alzo sus ojos miel hacia Hermione y la miro con la duda plasmado en ellos, el jamás la había visto de esa forma, como si observara a algún desconocido, luego de algunos segundos, en que la castaña se balanceaba nerviosamente entre un pie y el otro, el pequeño niño asintió.

- Gracias– murmuro Hermione, camino con cierta vergüenza hasta detenerse a un lado de la cama del niño, con sumo cuidado se permitió tomar asiento en el orillo de esta, sin despegar los ojos de Ted que ahora la ignoraba – Y… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto, intentando llamar la atención del ahora castaño niño, pero no como ella… no… castaño cenizo y opaco, como una vez lo lucio su madre.

- Nada – murmuro en voz baja, sin observarla.

- Ted… - Hermione se aclaro la ganta, sin saber realmente como explicarle a un niño tan pequeño lo que sucedía – se que quizás no entiendas lo que sucede pero…

- ¿Te lo llevaras? – pregunto en un susurro, mirando un tanto asustado a la castaña.

¿Qué? – pregunto ella arrugando el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Te llevaras a mi papi? ¿Me dejaran? – Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada, los orbes miel del niño estaban cristalizadas por las lágrimas y un nudo enorme se hizo en su propia garganta, lentamente, intentando mostrarse suave, se puso de pie y con cuidado se arrodillo justo a un lado del niño, que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos fijamente.

- No – murmuro Hermione, acentuando su respuesta con movimientos enfáticos de su cabeza - ¿Por qué dices eso Teddy?

- Eso hacen las… las… - una lagrima cruzo el hermoso y sonrosado rostro del metamorfogo, pero inmediatamente fue retirada por una de sus manitas – mastras.

- ¿Mastras? – repitió ella confundida

- Si… las novias de los papás que no tienen mamás, como... como el mío – murmuro sin mirarla, secando con esmero las nuevas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- Madrastras – corrigió - ¿Quién te dijo eso Teddy?

- Will… will Thompson – murmuro mirándola con temor – en el parque… el… el me lo dijo

- Pues eso no es cierto, Ted… yo no quiero y muchísimo menos pienso llevarme a tu padre – declaro seriamente, el niño alzo su rostro para mirarla, intentando descubrir si estaba mintiendo.

- ¿No?

- No – aseguro – No me llevare a tu padre y por nada del mundo pienso dejarte a ti – sonrió y se permitió acerca su mano hasta una de las manitos del niño, que ahora la miraba con mas familiaridad –

- Pero… tu… y mi papi…

- Tu papi y yo nos queremos – explico con simplicidad, trazando círculos con su pulgar en la mano del pequeño –

- Pero y… y… ¿y yo? – Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír por la ternura que el niño ejercía en ella, estaba aterrado, pensando que ya no lo querrían… que equivocado estaba.

- Nosotros nos queremos – repitió sonriendo – y ambos te amamos más que a nada en este mundo Ted.

El pequeño sonrió y Hermione dejo salir un suspiro aliviado, antes de que fuera realmente consiente, teddy estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, y le cogía uno de sus desordenados risos. Hermione sonrió, acariciando su pelo azul, sus ojos viajaron por el rostro sonriente de teddy, pero su sonrisa de congelo al observar lo que había estado mirando el niño cuando ella entro a la habitación… Tonks la miraba sonriendo desde el marco, en el suelo.

Estiró su mano torpemente, y atrajo el marco, Tonks mese al bebe en su brazos y su pecho se estremece al sentir que ella debería estar en su lugar, no puede evitar pensar que está tomando algo que no le pertenece. Cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente recordado esa misma mañana en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, sabe que no está haciendo nada mal… que Remus y Teddy se merecen una segunda oportunidad, que ella se la merece y que donde quiera que este, Dora está feliz por ellos.

Teddy coge el marco entre sus manos y le sonríe al colorear su cabello tan rosa como el de su madre, Hermione sonríe de vuelta y extrae la tarjeta que el mismo le había obsequiado la luna llena anterior, desdobla el tarjetón y el pequeño dibujo aparece frente a ellos, teddy lo toma con su otra mano, juntándolo con el marco donde su madre lo arrulla protectoramente.

- Mione– murmuro mirando ambas imágenes en sus manos.

- ¿Sí? – murmuro ella mirando también sus manitas.

- Nosotros… seremos - Teddy alzo su rostro para mirarla, con sus ojos brillantes, pero esta vez, no había lagrimas, ni tristeza, solo emoción y algo que Hermione amaba ver en ellos, esa ilusión infantil – ¿seremos… una familia?

La castaña abrió sus ojos impresionada por la pregunta, en su mente, ese era su mayor ilusión, ser una familia, ella Remus y Teddy, pero no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, no sabía si su ex profesor querría eso, pero todas sus dudas fueron calladas cuando unos zapatos marrones se detuvieron frente a ellos, alzando sus ojos, pudo ver a Remus Lupin, sonriéndole tiernamente, de forma inmediata, el licántropo se dejo caer a su lado y saco su varita.

- Si Teddy – murmuro apuntando el contenido entre las manos de su hijo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la tarjeta se unió al marco, expandiéndose, la imagen de su nueva familia, compartía el lugar con la foto de Dora – Ahora seremos una Familia.

La castaña sonrió ante las palabras del licántropo y apenas fue consciente de que teddy se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre y que él la tomaba de la mano.

Era un momento mágico.

El inicio de una nueva vida para los tres… una que, aunque no lo sabían, traería muchos problemas.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después.**_

Ginny miraba distraídamente el anillo en su mano izquierda, Harry la miraba a ella, y Hermione los miraba a ambos, hacia ya casi dos semanas que Harry se había atrevido a proponerle matrimonio a la pelirroja, y ella, como todos sabían, le había dicho que si, desde entonces ambos pasaban sus días mirándose, hablando en murmullos bajos y compartiendo sonrisitas cómplices, tal como lo hacían durante sus días de noviazgo en Hogwarts.

La castaña no podía estar más feliz, sus mejores amigos estaban a punto de dar uno de los pasos más importante de sus vidas, y ella estaba empezando una vida con el hombre que le había robado suspiros desde los trece años, tenía un niño con ella, que se encargaba de llenarla de esperanzas, de ilusión y de felicidad, y sus exámenes en el san Mungo habían salido de maravilla, ahora solo faltaba unos meses para titularse oficialmente como Sanadora del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, todo estaba marchando de manera perfecta.

Sirius había partido la tarde anterior a Hogwarts, el curso comenzaría el lunes y él como profesor debía permanecer desde ahora en el castillo.

Ron no estaba en casa, tampoco se había preocupado por preguntar dónde podría estar su amigo pelirrojo, sus guardias en el cuartel, al igual que las de Harry habían culminado hacia ya varias horas, así que estando ya a media tarde, probablemente no llegaría a casa esa noche.

Mucho mejor, esa noche había luna llena, y Remus prefería tener la menos cantidad de gente posible dentro, aun con la poción mata lobos y sus instintitos animales mermados casi en su totalidad, saber que habían personas y mucho peor, amigos, en el mismo edificio que él durante su transformación lo hacía todo mas difícil.

Pensando en el hecho de que esa noche su novio necesitaría la poción que ahora se cocía lentamente en la cocina, la castaña dejo en la intimidad de la sala a sus mejores amigos, encaminándose hacia la poción que debía estar lista.

No se equivoco, la espesa mezcla de color rojizo reverberaba lentamente, casi de manera perezosa, acerco el cucharon de plata y con sumo cuidado, coloco el ultimo ingrediente, de un pequeño tubo, extrajo algunas hebras de pelo castaño corto, con delicadeza dejo caer el cabello de Remus dentro, dio las últimas dos vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, tal como estipulaba el diario del profesor Snape, y apago el fuego bajo el caldero, que dejo de moverse de forma inmediata, dejando en el aire una estela de vapor, con un fuerte olor a perro.

Hermione arrugo la nariz, la verdad no era algo muy apetitoso.

- ¿Asqueroso no? – se dio la vuelta, parado en el marco de la cocina, Remus miraba divertido la escena, como siempre antes de la luna, tenia mal semblante, hombros caídos y desgarbado, cara pálida y ojeras, ojos oscuros, pupilas tan dilatadas que escondían casi totalmente el iris melado de siempre, lo único que permanecía perenne en ese rostro que tanto amaba, era su sonrisa cálida.

- Remus – Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo, últimamente se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada siempre que el licántropo estaba cerca, como si volviera a su época de adolescente hormonada, y en parte lo entendía, pero aun así a veces le irritaba – Pensé que vendrías mas tarde.

- Kingsley me dio el día, al parecer según sus palabras… me veo horrible – rio con voz ronca acercándose pesadamente hacia la castaña que lo seguía con mirada preocupada, Lupin corto el espacio que los separaba y arrullo a la castaña con sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo – Por fin encuentro algo realmente positivo a mi transformación.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella separando su rostro del pecho del hombre lobo para mirarlo con ojos confundidos.

- Por fin encuentro algo positivo – repitió – mis sentidos suelen desarrollarse unos días antes de la transformación – explico, Hermione solo asintió, ella sabia eso, lo sabía desde su tercer año – y justo ahora… puedo utilizarlos.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto, sintiéndose quizás, un poco mas confundida ahora.

- Para olerte – murmuro sonriendo, la castaña fue totalmente consciente de que sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente después de que las palabras de Remus llegaron a sus oídos, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle tímidamente – Siempre me ha molestado captar cualquier clase de aroma, pero ahora puedo olerte… y tu aroma es… indescriptible Mione.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de chiquilla enamorada hacia que su estomago se retorciera de esa manera tan positivamente irritante, sus manos viajaron hasta la mejilla del licántropo, quien cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, delinearon con cautela la pequeña cicatriz en ella, como solía hacerlo, y se acero, dejando un casto beso sobre sus suaves labios.

Pero Remus no se contuvo, sus manos sujetaron sus cintura de forma firme y dominante, atrayéndola peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo, juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado e imperativo, sus labios besaban con pasión los suyos y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderlo de la misma manera, Remus solía ser un hombre calmado, no era conocido por dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero cuando lo hacía, lograba hacerla vibrar sin siquiera proponérselo.

Minutos luego, cuando el aire fue extremadamente necesario para ambos y la voz de Teddy se escucho riendo estruendosamente junto con las de Harry y Ginny, separaron sus labios y se miraron, ambos jadeando pero aun sonriéndose, encantados.

- Termine la poción – murmuro en un susurro, señalando con un dedo tembloroso el caldero de plata en medio de la mesa.

- Muchísimas gracias Mione, te debió llevar mucho tiempo acabarla a tiempo – susurro el acariciando la cintura de ella, con sus manos grandes y cálidas.

- No importa, la verdad con las instrucciones del diario de Snape fue realmente sencillo, además Slunghorn mando sus propias instrucciones esta mañana, junto con sus disculpas por no poder hacerla el mismo – comento sonriendo, sin despegar sus ojos de los ahora oscuros de él.

- Estoy seguro de que esta realizada de manera perfecta – dijo él con seguridad y era cierto, sabia del talento de Hermione en esa materia, como en todas las demás, el mismo Horace la había colocado en la primera fila de su estantería, juntos con Lily y la orden del fénix, el mismísimo Severus Snape podría haber dado fe en eso, aunque tuvieran que ir a hablar con su retrato en Hogwarts.

- Tengo que ir al hospital dentro de un rato, Ron no vendrá esta noche, Harry y Ginny se irán a la madriguera pronto y Andrómeda vendrá por Teddy dentro de media hora – explico intentando no olvidarse nada - Dejare la poción justo aquí para que la tomes, yo volverá a casa antes de que la luna salga.

- ¿Subirás al ático? – pregunto y Hermione podría asegurar que en su voz había un pequeño matiz de esperanza, ella sonrió.

- Por supuesto, volveré lo más pronto posible y subiré al ático contigo Remus – aseguro sonriendo, vertiendo el contenido del caldero en el vaso de vidrio, dejándolo preparado para Remus.

- Bien, creo que me daré un baño ahora que tengo manos y no garras entonces – bromeo sin apartarse ni un centímetro de la castaña, no fue hasta que su propio hijo cruzo la puerta y corrió hacia ellos que separo sus brazos de la cintura de Hermione, para tomar entre ellos a Ted.

- ¡Papi! – Teddy se arrojo hacia los brazos del licántropo, quien lo alzo inmediatamente hasta la misma altura de Hermione quien sonreía mirándolos a ambos –

- ¿Cómo estas Ted? – Remus beso la mejilla sonrosada de su peliazul hijo y lo miro apreciativamente, jamás en su vida se cansaría de hacerlo, Ted era lo mejor que el destino le había dado, si tenerlo con él era el pago para todos esos años de sufrimiento, dolor y soledad durante su juventud, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo mil veces más por él.

- Muy bien papi, tía Ginny y mi padrino me llevaron al parque esta mañana y me comí todas las coles de brúselas en la comida – su pelo se tiño de un amarillo canario y Remus tuvo que contener la risa en su garganta, Hermione aclaro la suya y Teddy sonrió sabiéndose descubierto – Bueno… me comí algunas.

- Ted… – murmuro Hermione sonriéndole.

- Es que son horribles – se quejo haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios – Pero me comí el pastel de pollo de la abuela Molly y el pure de calabaza, y el zumo de pera, y el postre – aseguro moviendo su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

- Bien, pero en casa de la abuela Andrómeda tienes que comerte todo lo que te dé en la cena Ted ¿Vale? – murmuro mirando directamente los ojos de su hijo, tan parecidos a los suyos.

- Vale – aseguro sonriendo, encantado de haberse librado esta vez de las feas coles de brusela.

Las pequeñas manitos del peliazul tiraron de Hermione, ella gustosamente lo atrajo, cargándolo con un poco de dificultad, condujo sus labios hasta la mejilla del niño y dejo un sonoro beso en allá, haciéndolo reír.

Remus miraba la escena encantado, sus manos se escondían en el interior de sus bolsillos y su sonrisa se ensanchaba segundo a segundo mientras la castaña y su hijo reían… eso hasta que una mujer de pelo negro y porte elegante irrumpió en la cocina. La figura de Andrómeda Black de detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, mirando con ojos ceñudos a Hermione y Teddy quienes no tenían idea de su llegada, sus ojos negros como posos, escudriñaron la habitación hasta toparse con la mirada extrañada de Remus, quien con un poco de confusión, pudo o al menos pensó haber vislumbrado un atisbo de desprecio en ellos.

- Andrómeda – murmuro el acercándose a la mujer en la puerta, Hermione y Teddy la miraron, ella dejo de sonreír al ver sus ojos, el niño sonrió inocentemente-

- Remus – la mujer sonrió a su nieto y sus ojos miraron apreciativamente a Hermione, quien permanecía de pie en el centro de la Cocina – Señorita Granger.

- Señora Tonks – la castaña arrugo el ceño, hacia algunos años que Andrómeda había cogido confianza con ella, Harry y Ron… no comprendía su actitud.

- Vine por Teddy, Remus – giro su rostro para mirar al licántropo quien también se mostraba confundido, solo asintió ante sus palabras –

- Pensé que vendrías mas tarde, Hermione me conto que seria dentro de al menos media hora mas – Andrómeda asintió también, pero su rostro se mostraba frio y distante.

- Pensé en venir mas temprano por el, tengo que ir al callejón diagon por algunas cosas y se lo mucho que le gusta a Ted ir a Florean Fortescue – le dirigió una sonrisa encantada al niño, pero esa misma sonrisa se transformo en una mueca hipócrita al ver a Hermione, quien aun mantenía entre sus brazos al niño, castaño como ella-

- ¿Vienes con nosotros? – la voz de Teddy interrumpió la mirada de Andrómeda y Hermione, ambas mujeres le digirieron su atención al niño, quien miraba a la castaña con alegría.

- No cielo, no puedo – Hermione sonrió tiernamente al observar el mohín de teddy y acaricio su cabello con mimo – Lo siento cielo, debo ir al Hospital pero seguro que tu y tu Abuela lo pasaran de maravilla.

- Es cierto – aseguro la mujer, extrañamente complacida ante la negativa de la castaña.

- Teddy, ¿Por qué no vas por tu mochila y tu ropa? No hagas esperar a tu abuela – Hermione dejo en el suelo al pequeño y beso su mejilla.

- Esta bien mami – el pequeño sonrió de vuelta y corrió fuera de la cocina.

Hermione enderezo la espalda para mirar a los presentes y deseo no haberlo hecho, Andrómeda la miraba con ojos abiertos como platos, algo parecido al odio y decepción llameaba de ellos.

- ¿Así que es cierto? – recrimino mirando a Remus con desprecio - ¿Es cierto que tu y esta… niña están juntos?

- Andrómeda – murmuro Remus impresionado, jamás había visto a su ex suegra de esa forma.

- Es una cría Remus Lupin, no puedo creerlo… ¡Podrías ser su padre! – Hermione se mantenía en silencio, un poco impresionada y un poco insultada por la forma en la que Andrómeda Tonks se dirigía a Remus, hablando como si ella no estuviese presente en el mismo salón.

- Andrómeda ya basta – la voz del hombre sonaba extrañamente intimidante, Hermione lo observo y el hecho de que sus facciones se mostraran tensas y duras le recordó en que día se encontraban, Remus estaba irritable y sensible por la Luna y la madre de Dora no esta ayudando.

- ¡Y PERMITES QUE LE DIGA MAMÁ! – bramo ella indignada, mirando con asco a Hermione – Que irrespeto a la memoria de mi Nymphadora, que diría mi pequeña niña si estuviera viva.

- Si Tonks estuviera viva yo no estaría con Remus – la voz de Hermione fue un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes la escucharan.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito la mujer, mirándola con desprecio – Pero no tuviste reparo en meterte con el padre de su hijo, y menos aun al intentar ocupar su lugar con teddy.

- Yo jamás quise eso, no quiero ocupar su lugar – dijo ella mirándola seriamente- Esta equivocada, Teddy sabe quien es su madre, el conoce a Dora, Sabe quien es y que significa en su vida, yo no quiero desplazarla pero ella… ella ya no esta aquí.

- Y por eso quieres robarle lo único que queda de su vida ¡SU FAMILIA! – Hermione abrió sus labios dispuesta a responderle, pero en un pestañeo, Remus había recorrido los metros que lo separaban de la mujer pelinegra y se había detenido a solo unos centímetros de ella, con gesto amenazante en su rostro, la castaña miro asustada al licántropo, los cambios de humor en el durante esta fase podían ser peligrosos, todas las brujas y magos sabían que no debían molestar a un hombre lobo el día de luna llena, no al menos que quisieran problemas.

- Remus – murmuro la castaña tocando su codo, el lo aparto al contacto sin separar sus ojos oscuros de los posos de la mujer que ahora parecía un poco asustada – Remus por favor – Repitió sin obtener respuesta-

- Jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso– murmuro Lupin mirando a Andrómeda directamente a los ojos, con los hombros cuadrados y la espalda recta, mostrando todo su tamaño –

- Tu a mi no…

- Jamás – repitió interrumpiendo a la mujer que parecía enfadada y asustada a partes iguales – No si quieres seguir viendo a tu nieto.

- Tu no puedes hacer eso – bramo ella armándose de valor, cuadrando sus propios hombros- Teddy es mi nieto y tengo derecho a verlo cada vez que me plazca Remus Lupin, y ni tu ni esta… mujercita, roba hogares podrá impedirlo ¿ENTENDISTE?

Cuando los puños de Remus se apretaron y su cuerpo se acerco aun mas al de Andrómeda, el miedo hizo lugar en Hermione, su corazón retumbaba dolorosamente en su pecho y la sangre recorría sus venas con rapidez, debía hacer algo y mejor rápido, antes de que la poca cordura que permanecía en el hombre frente a ella lo abandonara y la viuda de Tonks se enfrentara a toda la ira de un Licántropo adulto.

- Ya basta… es suficiente – bramo ella interponiéndose entre la mujer y el licántropo, Remus miro su rostro, segundos luego dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la ira, y reparación era pesada, Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto de esa forma jamás, sus ojos intentaron buscar los suyos, negros, oscuros, sin rastro de aquel dorado que dejaba en el aire estelas de amabilidad, Lupin la observo y ella podría jurar que un rastro de vergüenza cruzo en ellos, pero al mirar a la mujer pelinegra, blancuzca por el terror, parada frente a ellos, todo gesto de amabilidad se borro de el, de nuevo, el lobo en su interior hizo presencia y cuando sus labios se abrieron, su voz fue dura, ruda y contundente.

- ¡LARGATE! – sentencio el licántropo mirando con profundo odio a la mujer frente a el, quien mantenía distancia entre ellos, pero aun lo miraba enardecida – Lárgate y no vuelvas jamás Andrómeda, no si no quieres conocerme.

- Asqueroso sub humano – dijo ella y Hermione se giro, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, sus instintos primarios salieron a flote, eso había sido suficiente para ella, la palma de su mano rompió el aire para luego estrellarse dejando un sonido sordo en la mejilla de una impresionante Andrómeda Tonks. - ¡QUE COÑ…!

- Largo… - murmuro ella interrumpiéndola, arrastrando amenazadoramente las palabras, mirando con profundo desprecio a la mujer de ojos como posos y su mano se disparo para cogerla del codo y dirigirla hacia el pasillo, Harry caminaba hacia la cocina, siendo guiado por los recientes gritos, el niño que vivió dos veces se detuvo ante la escena frente a el, Hermione guio a una estupefacta Andrómeda hasta la puerta de Grimmauld Place, soltando su codo cuando esta cruzo la puerta hacia la calle –

- ¡Se arrepentirán de esto! – bramo de pie en la verja, mirando con odio hacia Hermione y Remus, - Lo Harán, lo harás Remus Lupin, te arrepentirás de manchar el nombre de mi hija.

La castaña cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo los alaridos de furia de Andrómeda, sus ojos se cerraron intentando calmar la rabia que hacia mella en ella, y acaricio la palma de su mano, que ardía a causa de la bofetada propinada en la mejilla de la mujer, quizás se había propasado, pero no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa forma a Remus, jamás lo haría.

- Bueno eso fue… inesperado – murmuro mirando fijamente a Remus, quien se había detenido a unos pasos de la puerta, al parecer, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

- ¿Qué, que ha pasado? – murmuro Harry alternando sus ojos verdes entre Hermione y Remus, que ahora dirigían sus miradas hacia el – Ginny esta con Teddy, pensó que era mejor mantenerlo arriba…

- Ahora no Harry – Remus paso su palma entre su cara y de ahí a su cabello, tirando de ellos irritado, Hermione lo observaba sin saber en realidad que decir – Gracias por mantener arriba a Ted.

- No hay problema Remus, es mi ahijado – murmuro sin poder evitar inflar su pecho de orgullo casi paternal- Subiré con Gin… creo que llevaremos a Ted con nosotros a La madriguera, si no hay problema con eso.

- Por supuesto que no – murmuro el girándose hacia la cocina – es lo mejor Harry… llévenlo con Molly.

El azabache y la castaña permanecieron en silencio hasta que la figura de su ex profesor desapareció por el quicio de la puerta, aun así, en cuanto Hermione se dio cuenta de las claras intenciones de entrarse de Harry, lo tomo por el codo, al igual que minutos antes lo había hecho con Andrómeda y lo guio hasta el salón contrario, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Remus y sus excitado sentidos escucharan sus conversaciones.

Se lo conto, le relato hasta la ultima palabra de lo sucedido, los ojos de Harry se abrían poco a poco debido a la impresión, en cuanto el relato termino, Hermione suspiro cogiendo aire, Harry se limito a desordenar su cabello nerviosamente… minutos luego, el ojiverde corto el silencio.

- ¿Crees que haga algo?

- No lo se… pero algo me dice que esta no será la ultima vez que veamos a Andrómeda Black – murmuro ella mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo

Y no se equivocaba…

* * *

_**Dos meses después**_

Hermione tendió su túnica en la silla, la primera semana de trabajo oficial había acabado, la jornada en el san mungo había sido extensa e intensa pero le agradaba su nuevo ambiente, la emergencia en el hospital mágico era bastante concurrida, no entendía como habían tantos accidentes mágicos, cuando en teoría la magia era bastante regulada y su país tenia uno de los mejores colegios para ellos.

Sonrió al observar los dibujos que recorrían la mesa de la cocina, todos ellos pertenecientes a la misma personita que justo ahora, dormía plácidamente en el piso de arriba, la siesta de Teddy estaba por terminar, últimamente despertaba justo para cuando ella y Remus habían vuelto del trabajo, mas aun hoy que la transformación de su padre era inminente, había cogido la costumbre de pasar las horas con ellos, antes de que Molly, Arthur, Fleur o Audrey vinieran por el.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, sus pies se apoyaron en el banco frente a ella y su cuerpo se relajo sobre la cómoda madera, repaso mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer, la poción matalobos burbujeaba de manera perezosa tras ella, era cuestión de minutos antes de que estuviera lista, el almuerzo estaba servido y listo, el ático estaba limpio… todo esta perfecto, todo menos el implicado, miro el reloj en su mano y se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba extrañamente retrasado.

Estuvo veinte minutos recostada en la misma posición, mirando de forma constante el reloj de su mano, cuando las manecillas marcaban las cinco en punto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par, ella apenas y pudo estirar su mano, coger su varita y apuntar al hombre frente a ella, cuando sus ojos lo reconocieron.

Remus estaba de pie, su traje estaba totalmente desarreglado, sus palmas sangraban y sus ojos se veían letalmente dementes, el miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y aunque ella sabia que el jamás la lastimaría no bajo del todo su varita, sus ojos lo escudriñaron y antes de ser consciente, las palabras saltaron de su boca.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Los ojos negros de Remus la encontraron y estaba asegura de que hasta ese momento, el no estaba consciente de su presencia, vio como avanzaba a ella y no podía negar que por unos segundos sintió temor, hasta que los brazos del hombre la estrecharon atrayéndola hacia el, su cuerpo temblaba y si sus ojos no hubieses luchado por recorrer su rostro, Hermione no habría podido notar que sus orbes oscuras brillaban repletos de lagrimas, esas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Remus que pasa? – repitió esta vez con temor.

Por algunos minutos, el licántropo no dijo nada, su respiración fue lo único que rompió el ajetreado silencio que los envolvía, pero cuando lo hizo… fue devastador, el alma abandono el cuerpo de Hermione, su corazón estallo, sus rodillas vibraron, sus pulmones se vaciaron y sus mejillas se vieron humedecidas por una avalancha repentina de lagrimas… su mundo se tambaleo peligrosamente.

- Me lo quitaran – sollozo incontrolable e inconsolablemente el hombre entre sus brazos- se llevaran a Teddy.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh... bueno si quereis saber la proxima semana que sucede... DEJA TU REVIEWSS!


End file.
